A Winner And A Loser
by Valese
Summary: Sad histories trail the demon Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome who lost her twin sister and the love of her life, Lady Kikyou who was kidnapped, and Lord Kouga who was unwillingly betrothed. They must come together to defeat the evil orb with the love they shar
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna! Here I am again with yet another story! Hopefully I'll get the same kind of support I had in the last story. (Thanks you guys!) My first AU! How exciting! This is but a prologue, nothing more.

Ok, remember, I am a simple teenage author who likes to spend her free time on fanfiction; I am not a historian. I am, by no means, an expert on medieval Europe (the sort of time period this story is based in), so if I am ever factually off, please just ignore it. It is not medieval Europe, it is simply BASED off of it. So, work with me here. Thanks.

On a lighter, wait no, on an even sadder note, I do not own Inuyasha. –tear-

Now, go forth and readeth thou my storye! (Ok, ok, I'll stop now.)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Argh!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm so bored!"

Inuyasha's mother patted his shoulder kindly, "I know, dear. But you must learn to deal with it. You are a young man now, and you will be expected to by the rest of the court."

The young man nodded, "I know, mother. But it doesn't make it any less boring."

"Grow up," Sesshomaru stated calmly. He was Inuyasha's elder brother, and he took every opportunity to show it.

Inuyasha scowled at his brother.

---

Sesshomaru was the spitting image of their deceased father. He was tall, nearly six foot five, and had a lean, muscular body. His favorite color was white, and for some reason or another, it never seemed to clash with his pale skin and silver-white hair. It was a rare trait to have such colored hair, and Lord InuTaisho was lucky to have it, just as Sesshomaru was lucky to inherit it. His ears were slightly pointed, a deformity that turned out to be attractive. He had an effeminate face, but it only made him all the more handsome. His eyes were honey brown, warm but hard as steel. His demeanor was strong and silent. He was not a man of words, but every one he said was deliberate.

---

Izayoi smiled at her headstrong son. "Go and explore the castle, then. I know you've been wanting to ever since we arrived. Be back before the banquet begins."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha assured her much more cheerfully. He turned and strode out of the hall, eager to find out about this new place they had stopped in.

---

Inuyasha was a strapping young man of seventeen. He had soft black hair that fell to the small of his back. It was always brushed to perfection, as he was a member of one of the higher nobility. Inuyasha's face was developed enough to counter his effeminate hair. He had a defined nose and strong dark brown eyes. He stood to a powerful height of six foot two, often overshadowing his peers. He looked every part the nobleman he was. There were three main social classes under the king: higher nobility, lower nobility, and peasants. Izayoi had married out of the lower nobility and into higher nobility, so their family was now much wealthier than before. Inuyasha's father had passed away nearly four years ago, but Izayoi still retained her position. Inuyasha was to inherit their expansive wealth when he turned eighteen, as his brother Sesshomaru had previously, for some unknown reason, refused his birthrights.

---

Inuyasha walked quietly through the silent halls, his footsteps echoing eerily. They were all dimly lit, as the night's entertainment would be confined to the Great Hall. Colorful tapestries depicting scenes of hunting and other outdoor activities covered the walls, warming the cold stone. Doorways appeared every so often, leading to side rooms that did not interest the young man. Finally, he came to a small side passage that seemed to lead up to one of the towers in the castle. Inuyasha looked both ways before ascending the steep staircase. It was narrow and dark, spiraling dizzily, and Inuyasha's neck hairs rose as the chill coming from the stones. After a few apprehensive minutes, he reached the top of the stairs and stepped into a small dimly lit room. It was actually fairly bare. Two of the walls had bookshelves lined with dusty volumes, and a small wooden table stood against the third wall. On it sat the source of light. It was an orb, a four-inch pearly white translucent orb with a soft yellow glow piercing through the glass exterior. Inuyasha curiously walked over and picked it up. It was slightly heavier than he had expected, but otherwise not anything special at all, save for its unusual light. Inuyasha set it down and shrugged. He turned to leave when a voice called out, "Hello!"

Inuyasha froze and spun around, but nobody was in the room. "Who's there?" he asked the empty room.

But obviously it was not quite so empty. "On the table."

Inuyasha looked to the table, "Who are you?"

"I'm the orb," the voice answered smugly.

"The orb?" he repeated.

"Yes, the orb. Who are you?" It was clearly a woman's voice, but slithery, like a snake.

"Inuyasha."

If the orb had a bodily form, it would have smiled at that point. "I see. I can hear that you are a young man."

Inuyasha grew defensive. "Yes, why do you care? What do you want?"

The orb replied soothingly, "Hush, calm down, Inuyasha. I just want to talk to you. It can get very lonely up here by myself."

Inuyasha did not know what to say. "What would we talk about?" he asked warily.

The voice was silent for a moment. "Tell me about yourself." It had a sugary tone that put Inuyasha on guard.

"Not much to tell," he muttered. Why could he not escape? It was only a piece of glass!

The orb sensed his discomfort. "Why don't I start? I have been in this room for one hundred years now, and alone for all of it. You can understand why I desire company so much."

"I guess," Inuyasha answered, disconcerted. It was if he was under some sort of spell. His legs would not carry him away from her voice. The only movement he could make was toward the glass ball. He fought this urge to move closer, but failed miserably. His body stepped closer and closer to the table.

"I used to live in my master's study, advising him on his affairs. When he died, I was inherited by his son, and then his son, and so on until I was packed away in this room, and have been here since. Now, it's your turn!" she said cheerily, for Inuyasha was sure it was a she, judging by her voice.

"I'm the son of a nobleman, but my father died years ago. I am visiting my mother's friend, who is holding a feast in our honor." Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut. Where had those words come from? His tongue felt loose, as if by ale.

"Wonderful!" the voice chirped. "Come a little bit closer," it urged.

Inuyasha could not resist. He took the final steps to the table so he was hovering over the orb. He felt himself pulled toward the voice. It wanted to be closer to him. Inuyasha's arms reached out and picked up the orb.

"Yes!" the voice whispered to itself happily.

As soon as Inuyasha's fingers grasped the orb, a shock went through him, and he felt considerably weaker than before. "What…happened?"

"You just transferred a small portion of your energy to me. Thank you, Inuyasha. Ah, I can see you now. Wonderful. My, you are a handsome one."

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, desperately trying to get away.

"Nothing at all. Don't be afraid, Inuyasha," she soothed him.

Inuyasha's eyes dropped slightly. "Ok, only if you promise you won't do anything to me."

The orb's voice was dripping with false promise. "Of course. I would never do anything to you, Inuyasha. You are my new friend."

Inuyasha nodded, in a daze. "You can be my friend, too."

The orb pulsed slowly and its light grew stronger. "I need you to do something for me, my friend."

"Anything," he answered with a smile.

"Wonderful," she said for the third time. "Think of something open, like a field. Concentrate on it."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because. You'll understand completely in just a moment. I am going to merge myself with your body. Don't worry; you won't feel a thing."

Unfortunately for the orb, these words had just the opposite effect. Inuyasha's eyes flew open. Nobody would be taking over his body if he had any say in it. Inuyasha shook his head and quickly set the orb down on the table before running out of the room. He sighed when he stopped at the bottom of the spiral staircase. That was enough adventure for one day. Inuyasha straightened, regained his composure, and made his way back to the Great Hall, where the banquet was nearly ready to begin.

Izayoi rushed over to him. "Inuyasha! There you are! It's almost time!" She tugged on the hem of Inuyasha's white blouse, which had become wrinkled under his forest green button-down vest. Inuyasha smoothed down his green dress breeches and tightened his white satin sash.

She moved on to his brother, who had come to stand next to Inuyasha. "Oh, good, your clothes aren't too ruffled, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was wearing the same outfit as Inuyasha, but in navy blue. The two brothers were getting tired of their matching clothes, but Izayoi still found it adorable, despite the fact they were twenty and seventeen years old.

"Of course not, Mother, I know enough not to gallop off and ruin my clothes right before a banquet." He smirked.

Inuyasha made a face at him behind his mother's back.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Immature."

Izayoi tapped him distractedly, "Be nice to your brother, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru almost pulled a face, but managed to hide it. "Yes, mother."

"Good boy. Both of you behave."

"Mother!" Inuyasha protested, "We're not children anymore!"

Izayoi smiled, "I know, but you'll always be **my** children. Now, hush, Lord Arton is here."

Indeed he was. Being the lord of the castle, his trumpeters sounded his arrival so every head turned. The banquet had begun.

* * *

Up in the tower, the orb fumed. Its light turned slightly red. "How did he slip away? Nobody escapes me! Inuyasha will pay." The only good that had come out of her failed encounter was her new-found sight. It was a relief to be able to see once more. She had lost the ability decades ago when her energy started to run low, and she was forced to give up certain things. Luckily, she had not yet gotten to the point where she would have had to give up her hearing or her voice, the only things that saved her. A plan began to form within her mind. "Inuyasha will tell somebody, I'm sure. People will come up and I will have a second chance, and when I have a body, the first person I will find is Inuyasha." The voice laughed. However, the entire scheme was based on hope, so that, and waiting, was all it could do for the moment.

* * *

Izayoi sat between her two sons, both of which towered over her, and joined in the cheerful chatter around her. Sesshomaru remained quiet, giving the occasional nod, speaking more than listening. Inuyasha brooded over his adventure, distractedly attempting to converse with his fellow nobles. Izayoi noticed his silence and passed him the plate of roasted fish. "Inuyasha, why don't you eat a bit more?" 

"Thank you, mother," Inuyasha answered, piling a little bit of fish on his plate. He picked up his fork and began to eat hungrily. The food cleared his head, and he was able to pay more attention to the banquet, soon forgetting the orb incident completely.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi opened the door to the room she was to spend the night in. She smiled; it was a beautiful red chamber with a small washing area on one side and a king-size four-poster bed with scarlet curtains and a crimson duvet set with gold embroidery. The walls were stone, covered almost completely with red-themed tapestries. A large fireplace filled an entire wall, heating the room further. Finally, a bear skin rug lay on the floor in front of the fire. It was shame she would only be in it for a night. Servants had already brought her chest and placed it at the foot of the bed. Kagome shed her traveling cloak and lay it on the wooden chest, warming her feet by the fire. The door opened and Kagome's mother came in. "Kagome, dear, you may want to begin getting ready soon." 

Kagome nodded, "Yes, mother."

---

Lady Higurashi was an elegant woman, beautiful through her growing age. She had become accustomed to walking with her neck held high, showing off the slender neck the two sisters had inherited. She had a dainty little nose and kind brown eyes. Her black hair was cropped short so it bounced thickly just past her ears, the ends curling in stylishly. Right then she wore her gown for the night. It was navy blue and had silver roses embroidered across it, making it sparkle. The cuffs, collar, and hem were not ribbon, but embroidered silver diamonds, a tiny crystal in each figure. The bell sleeves were the same plain navy velvet as the rest of the dress. The gown had not belt, so the Lady had tied a silver chain about her waist, letting the ends hang loosely down her front. She had not yet put on her jewelry or make-up.

---

"I'll see you in a bit." She closed the thick wooden door behind her.

Kagome sat by the fire half an hour longer before standing up to get ready. She pulled the cloak off and opened the chest. In it lay her entire array of dress necessities. Kagome poked through the chest quickly and settled on a simple gown. Kagome had never been one for extravagance; she preferred simple beauty. The young girl of fifteen pulled out the dress and, slipping out of her even simpler travel clothes, stepped into the dress. It was plain and simple, but on Kagome, it looked beautiful. Two young servant girls walked into the room just as Kagome was pulling the dress over her hips. One girl came over and tied the strings on the back of the dress tightly so it cinched Kagome's torso, making her tiny waist even smaller and her bust to appear fuller. The other girl brushed through Kagome's long black hair until it gleamed softly, falling gently to the small of her back. The girl then took the front parts of her hair and, braiding them quickly, tied them in the back with a small black tie, invisible against the rest of Kagome's ebony locks. The gown was burgundy satin and hugged Kagome's curves perfectly. The sleeves were tight until her elbows and then opened into wide bell sleeves that covered her arms to the tips of her fingertips. The gown fell elegantly to her small burgundy and gold slippers, hiding all but her toes. The neckline, waist, and elbows all had similar ribbon trims. The ribbon was light gold with bright gold circles. The edges were of black thread. The ribbon outlined the moderate neckline, encircled her arms right above her elbows, signaling the beginning of the bell sleeves, and her waist as a belt, a long section falling down her front. The servant that had tied her dress put on the finishing touches in the form of large pearl studs and a multi-string necklace of small pearls. Kagome smiled at herself in the looking glass. She refused any and all make-up.

Kagome was a delicate five foot five, thin and curvy enough to make most women jealous. Her doe-like eyes were a gentle chocolate brown, warm and cheery. Kagome glanced one last time in the mirror and lifted her skirt, daintily making her way to the banquet Lord Arton had invited them for.

She met her twin sister along the way and the two walked arm in arm to the entrance to the Great Hall. They were both greeted with envious stares, looks neither were unaccustomed to. The Higurashi sisters were a beautiful pair, and nearly identical.

---

Kikyou Higurashi was two inches taller than her sister. She stood much more regally than Kagome, who had a humble and welcoming stance. Kikyou's eyes were the same chocolate brown, though much more mature and with less warmth than her sister's. Kikyou preferred elaborate and lavish things, and her taste was clearly reflected in his dress. Kikyou wore a long scarlet gown that fell straight to the floor. The sleeves were similar to Kagome's, plain scarlet satin. However, the actual body of the dress was crushed velvet with intricate gold embroidered vines across it. The trim was also fancier than Kagome's. It was gold ribbon with green vines of thread. Finally, she wore a seven-strand pearl necklace with small randomly placed emeralds, rubies, and gold beads. Finally, from her gold stud earrings dangled one pearl, one ruby, and one emerald each. Her hair was curled and piled atop her head, accenting her elegant neck.

---

Kagome sighed. Kikyou was so much more than she could ever hope to be.

Kikyou's ears picked up the sound and turned to her sister. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Of course. Why do you ask, sister?"

Kikyou shook her head, "No reason. You look absolutely beautiful tonight. I'll never know how you manage to wear a simple gown like that and still look more stunning than every other woman here."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Thank you, Kikyou," she said humbly. "Except you. You are the most beautiful one here tonight."

Kikyou smiled and took her sister's hand, "Thank you, but I think together we are the most beautiful, and neither is more beautiful than the other."

"I agree," Kagome nodded. But deep down, she did not. Kikyou was surely the more beautiful one.

Kikyou searched the crowd until she spotted her mother, and gently pulled her sister over. Although they shared the same birthday, Kikyou had always acted as if the elder sister, protecting Kagome, and in return, Kagome had always supported Kikyou, secretly admiring and almost idolizing her twin.

Kikyou, however, knew the extent of her sister's love, and did her best to match it with her own, but despite her big heart, Kagome's was always larger.

And this was the nature of their reality. They were yin and yang; one was more beautiful, and the other was kinder. One loved material beauty, and the other loved simplicity. One was the leader, and the other was the follower. In the end, the two balanced each other out, the perfect yin and yang.

Lady Higurashi smiled at her twin daughters. She knew how well they fit together. It made her heart leap to see the two so close. One was the essence of what the other was not. "You two look lovely."

"Thank you, Mama," they chorused.

Lady Higurashi smiled and handed each a goblet of mulled wine. "Have either of you seen your father?"

Kikyou and Kagome shook their heads in unison. "Would you like me to go look for him, Mama?" Kagome offered.

Lady Higurashi shrugged slightly. "If you would like to. Why don't the two of you go dance for a while, and if you happen to see him, tell him where I am. I will not move too far from here."

Kikyou nodded, "We will. We shall see you later, or perhaps tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Mama! You have some fun, too," Kagome called.

"I will. Thank you, Kagome!" she answered, sipping her wine.

Kikyou and Kagome disappeared into the crowd, the music pulsing in their ears. Their eyes sharpened for an available man to dance with for the night. Kikyou took up a tall, dark man and they whirled off onto the dance floor. Kikyou flirted excessively with the lord; he was obviously enjoying it immensely. Men's stares glared at his back as they dreamed of being the one with Kikyou Higurashi. Soon, they switched over to see who Kagome would pick. She, however, was not so forward, and stood on a side sipping her wine and watching her sister. Finally, a young brunette with a boyish face had the nerve to approach her. "May I have this dance?" he asked her shyly.

Kagome smiled kindly at him, "Why, yes, milord." And they, too, were off.

The great mahogany clock at the back of the hall struck one o'clock. Kikyou and Kagome reconvened with their parents at the wine table, where a servant waited on them. Kikyou and Kagome were hot and slightly sweaty, though the smell was covered by their perfume. Their faces were flushed pink. Even Lord and Lady Higurashi had clearly danced a bit. "Hello, Father," the girls greeted him together.

"Hello, girls. How is your evening going?"

"Very well," Kagome spoke for the two of them.

"I am pleased. Where are you off to now?"

Kikyou shrugged. "We will see when we finish drinking."

"Good idea," Lord Higurashi nodded.

---

Lord Higurashi was tall, dark, and handsome. He reached nearly six foot three and looked as noble as ever. His black hair was long and wavy, falling to the base of his neck. He had a neatly trimmed full black beard and moustache. His skin was slightly darker than most, but the girls had unfortunately inherited their mother's pale, smooth ivory skin, and not their father's creamy tan. His eyes were a sharp, intelligent blue, another trait neither girl had inherited. He had a strong, proud nose. Lord Higurashi, though of the lesser nobility, could fool anybody into believing he was much higher than that, if only by his imposing, but warm, presence.

---

"Go on, girls, and have fun. I shall see you two in the morning," Lord Higurashi told them.

Kagome and Kikyou nodded with a smile. "I want to explore the castle a little bit, Kagome. Would you care to join me?" Kikyou asked her sister.

Kagome shook her head. "I am happy right here. Do you mind going alone?"

"Not at all," Kikyou answered.

"Then I shall continue dancing and you may commence exploration, milady." She mock curtsied.

Kikyou laughed, a lower, mature sound, mixing with Kagome's pretty bell-like giggles. "Why, thank you, milady," Kikyou replied with perfect etiquette, sweeping into a low curtsy.

"Now, go, Kikyou, the night will not last forever," Kagome warned.

"Yes, mother," Kikyou chuckled as she walked quietly out of the hall.

Kagome laughed to herself, then turned to see the young brunette from before. "Hello, milord," she curtsied, this time seriously.

"Milady, would you care to dance with me again?"

Kagome nodded and took his hand. "I would. Thank you." They stepped on the dance floor where a fast-paced minuet was playing. "What is your name, milord?"

The boy blushed slightly, "Hojo, and yours milady?"

"Kagome."

"A beautiful name," Hojo complimented.

"Thank you, Lord Hojo."

* * *

Kikyou stepped carefully through the silent halls, hearing naught but the faint music from the banquet and her own echoing footsteps. Nothing interested her behind any of the wooden side doors. She continued boredly down the dark hall before coming to a curious little staircase lit by firelight. Kikyou checked that nobody was watching her and began her ascension. The stair spiraled around tightly. Kikyou felt claustrophobia poke at the corners of her mind; the staircase was narrow and the ceiling was fairly low. The stairs were steep, so Kikyou was breathing harder than normal when she reached the top. The stairs led to a small dimly lit room. Kikyou took a quick glance around, searching for the source of light, and gasped when she found a softly glowing orb. "How can this be?" she asked the empty room. "Sorcery?" 

"Perhaps. Nobody really knows," a voice answered her.

Kikyou nearly jumped, stopping herself at a surprised twitch. "Who's there?"

"Everybody asked that question," the voice observed lazily. "I am here."

"And who are you?" Kikyou asked.

"Who knows? I am the orb."

Kikyou walked over to the wooden table on which the orb sat. "How are you alive?"

"I do not know if 'alive' is quiet the word, but to answer your question, again, I do not know. I just am. Come closer, I cannot really see you from here."

"You can see?" Kikyou asked incredulously.

The orb chuckled. "I can see, hear, and speak. Now, come and pick me up so I can see your face."

Kikyou started to back away. Something did not feel right about all of this. Orbs should not talk. But she could only take one step backward when her legs seemed to freeze. Kikyou desperately tried to place motion in her legs, but they would only go forward. Kikyou felt herself pulled toward the orb. "What is going on? What are you doing to me?"

The orb was silent.

"Answer me!" Kikyou cried anxiously.

The orb chuckled darkly. "I am only asking you to pick me up. I just guessed you needed a little bit of encouragement. That's all. Do not be afraid; I will not hurt you."

Kikyou's voice was suspicious, "How can I trust you?"

"How can I hurt you? I have no true body with which to move with."

Kikyou accepted this excuse and let go of a small portion of her defiance. Unfortunately, this was all the orb needed, and Kikyou took the final step to the table. Her arms reached out against her will and held the orb up to her face.

The orb sighed. "Ah, much better. Now I can see your face. Oh, you are also a pretty one. But you are a woman, though I guessed as much from your voice."

Kikyou frowned. The orb's voice was feminine, but she could not grasp how an orb could have a gender.

"Come, child, speak to me. Tell me a little bit about yourself. It can be so lonely up here by myself. All I ask is a little company for half an hour or so. Nothing more."

Kikyou relented. "My name is Kikyou Higurashi. I am fifteen. I have a twin sister, Kagome, and two parents."

"No husband?" the orb asked. "I should think a pretty girl like you would have one by now."

"Not yet," Kikyou replied.

"I see."

Kikyou's eyes glazed over. She was caught in the orb's trance. "Who are you?"

"I, sadly, have no name, as I am but an orb. I lived once in my master's office, but when he died I was passed down his line until I was placed in here. I used to be my master's most trusted advisor, but now I sit alone with nothing to do. I have been in this room for one hundred years now."

Kikyou's spellbound eyes widened. "One hundred years?" she repeated.

"Yes," the orb said sadly.

"I pity you," Kikyou commented dutifully.

The orb would have smiled at that point if it had a body. Luckily for it, that time was nearly at hand. This girl was so much easier to capture than that boy, and she had learned from her past mistakes. She would not mention her plans yet. "Kikyou, will you do me a small favor?"

Kikyou nodded slowly, "Yes. What is it?"

"Close your eyes and think of something wide open, like a field."

Kikyou conceded. "But why?" she asked all the same.

"You will see in just a moment. Concentrate on that field."

Kikyou's voice became panicked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing at all," the orb assured her. "Here, I'll do the same thing. Why don't you describe your field to me."

Kikyou nodded, still tense. "It is sunny and green, covered in long grass to my knee and wildflowers. There are woods all around and my sister is there in the middle."

"Sounds wonderful," the orb commented. "My field is wide, with no forests anywhere to be seen. It stretches on forever, with long grass to my neck. There are no wildflowers, just the grass that I could get lost in. It is also sunny, but the grasses provide me with shade."

Kikyou smiled in her trance. "I like mine better."

"I like mine better, too," the orb teased. The orb pulsed in Kikyou's hands and let off a bright white light. It levitated into the air, floating just inches above Kikyou's hands, and started to move into Kikyou's chest, merging slowly with her body.

Kikyou's eyes flashed open when she realized the orb was no longer in her hands, and saw the now-white orb slowly ease into her body. Kikyou screamed. She tried to push away the orb, but it was too late. The orb was nearly halfway through now. "No! Get off of me!" Kikyou cried out. "Help! Somebody!" But the stone walls only made the sound bounce off around the room. Kikyou dashed down the stairs, nearly falling twice, and sprinted down the hall. "Help! Somebody help!" The orb finished merging itself with Kikyou's body. "Kagome!" Kikyou called out. _Kagome! I love you, my sister. Do not forget me._ Then, Kikyou slumped to the floor as her world turned to black.

The orb laughed, the sound issuing from Kikyou's mouth, sounding just like the disembodied voice it truly was. The orb was now in control of Kikyou's body. Kikyou stood up and straightened, fleeing the castle from the back door, away from the banquet. Kikyou Higurashi was gone.

* * *

Kagome, who was dancing with Hojo again, lifted her head at the sound of her sister's cry. "Kikyou!" she exclaimed. Leaving her companion with a hasty apology, Kagome ran out of the hall. 

Lord and Lady Higurashi saw their daughter and hurried after her, wondering what was going on. "Kagome!" Lord Higurashi called.

Kagome looked back quickly and saw her parents. "I heard Kikyou scream!" she answered his silent question.

This made the Lord and Lady pick up their pace and soon they had caught up with their daughter.

Kagome slowed down. "It was from around here."

"How do you know?" the Lady asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I…I don't know. I just have a feeling." Kagome's eyes swept the area, searching for a sign of her beloved twin. The sign came in the form of a small scarlet hairpin. Kagome swooped down upon it. "Kikyou's hairpin! Something has happened to her!"

Lady Higurashi put a hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm sure she is just fine. I will tell Lord Arton to send a search party out. I am sure nothing at all has happened to her. Don't fret, my dear."

"Your mother is right, Kagome," Lord Higurashi nodded. He hugged his daughter briefly. "We will find her. I will go out to look for her myself."

Kagome sniffed and nodded.

The three turned around to see people walking toward them. Lord Higurashi strode down the hall, his wife and daughter right behind him. Murmurs of questions passed them by, but all three brushed them off until they found Lord Arton. "Lord Arton," Lord Higurashi addressed the older man.

"Lord Higurashi!" he greeted jovially. "And how are you?"

"Well, and you?" the Lord answered impatiently.

"And what is bothering you, my friend?"

Lord Higurashi sighed, "It is my daughter, Kikyou. She has gone missing. She left not too long ago to look around, and then my other daughter, Kagome heard her scream. We ran to the staircase that leads to the far tower and found only this." He held up the red hairpin.

Lord Arton took the hairpin and inspected it. "Ah," he said gravely. "We must send out a search party. I will get my hounds, they can search for her scent with this hairpin."

Lord Higurashi took back the hairpin and nodded, "Thank you, Lord Arton. I appreciate it."

Lord Arton waved his words away, "It is no trouble, and losing a child is no small thing. I just wonder in which room she is lost."

"Are you sure she is only lost?" Kagome piped up.

Lady Higurashi frowned at her daughter, "Hush, Kagome."

"It is fine, my Lady. Yes, I am sure, young one. Your sister will be found. I will make sure of that myself. I will go with your father to look for her."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lady Higurashi said gratefully as she and Kagome curtsied.

Lord Arton bowed, "It is the least I can do. Come, we must get the hounds," he beckoned to Lord Higurashi.

The two men strode off to the hound kennels. Lord Arton stopped every few minutes to ask men to help out. Soon a small group was behind the two lords.

Ten minutes later, the group of men, the lords in the front, came back, two servants holding two dogs each on leads. Lord Higurashi touched his Kagome's cheek in comfort and followed Lord Arton.

When they reached the hall, Lord Arton stopped and held up his hand. Lord Higurashi placed the hairpin into his hand. Lord Arton bent down and held the hairpin under each dog's nose for a couple seconds. "Find her!" he ordered and the dogs were released. They bounded off, noses to the floor. The four dogs spread out in different directions, sniffing around, but as they moved forward, one at a time, they found the scent and barked excitedly. The men rushed ahead, straight the hall, following the four dogs. The dogs ran and ran until they reached the back door and stopped there, staring out at the fields below, piled on top of each other and panting.

Lord Higurashi looked out and his face fell. "Oh no," he whispered.

Lord Arton turned to his friend, a solemn expression on his face. "Has your daughter indicated that she was in any way unhappy? Has she ever suggested any sign that she might run away?"

Lord Higurashi swallowed and shook his head. "Never. She loves her sister more than anything."

Lord Arton nodded gravely, "Then it appears she has been kidnapped."

"No!" Lord Higurashi gasped.

Lord Arton sighed, "I can find no other explanation. I will send the dogs outside and we can search the castle."

Lord Higurashi said nothing, but looked out across the fields.

Lord Arton turned to the dogs. "Find her!" he ordered again.

The dogs barked and scrambled out the door, tearing across the ground. Lord Higurashi and half of the men ran after them. The dogs were much faster, and had a head start, so the men were content to keep their eyes on the canines. The dogs skidded to a halt and barked at a tree, nudging a low branch with their heads. Lord Higurashi hurried over and inspected the branch. On the end, there was a piece of fabric caught in the wood, having torn off when the person ran by. He picked up the square of fabric and caught his breath. It was crimson velvet with gold thread vines. Lord Higurashi swallowed the ball in his throat and looked out across the fields, but there was nobody to be seen. "Kikyou, where are you?" he whispered into the silence.

The group trudged dismally back to the castle, where Kagome was waiting at the door. "Father?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Lord Higurashi tried to give his daughter a hopeful smile, but failed, so he settled for pulling his daughter into an uncommon public display of affection. "Oh, Kagome. This is all I found. Lord Arton believes she was kidnapped."

It was not the worst, but as close as it could get. "But what do you think?" she asked quietly.

Lord Higurashi shook his head, "I am afraid that I am inclined to agree with him."

Kagome burst into tears. Her father held her tighter and Lady Higurashi joined in, so the family held each other close. Lady Higurashi also began to cry, and even Lord Higurashi's eyes grew moist. Kikyou Higurashi was gone.

* * *

Kikyou ran and ran across the fields, never looking back. She had to escape, or her plans would be for naught. Once the orb was sure nobody would be following her, it slowed down and allowed Kikyou to catch her breath. The rest of the day was spent trekking away from the castle. The orb tried out her newfound powers that night, so as not to attract attention to Kikyou. It made Kikyou lift up her palm and face it at a growing sapling. The orb concentrated for a moment, drawing the magic from itself and the energy from Kikyou and burned the small tree to the ground in seconds. The orb laughed out loud. 

Kikyou, meanwhile, was horrified at the sort of power the orb had. She could not resist the orb's control. Every time she did, it was a futile attempt. _I cannot free myself!_ She thought desperately.

Kikyou lay down with her back against a tree and feel asleep, but Kikyou's conscience remained away for the rest of the night.

---

The next morning, Kikyou awoke and simply stood up and left. Kikyou groggily looked through her own eyes and groaned. They were moving already. She had just finished three full hours of sleep. Dragged down by fatigue, Kikyou allowed herself to drift away again. She woke up again at noon, but she was still walking. Kikyou looked out across the unfamiliar landscape. It was still fields upon fields, but not the fields she grew up around. Kikyou peered down at the narrow dirt path they were on. It led to a large black dot in the distance.

By mid-afternoon, Kikyou could make out what the black dot was. It was a town! Hope surged through the young woman. Maybe somebody could save her! Kikyou's heart felt lighter as they entered the village. Nobody gave Kikyou a second glance. The orb sighed in relief; news of Kikyou's disappearance had not reached this far yet. Kikyou walked among the townspeople until they found the apparent leader. "Excuse me, sir?" Kikyou asked politely.

The man turned around. "Yes, miss?"

"Do you know of the noble Inuyasha?"

The leader nodded, "Yes. He lives not far from here. Why do you ask?"

Kikyou feigned a sad smile, "I need to give him a message, but I have no idea how to find his castle."

Kikyou scowled at her sickening falsehood. _It is absolutely disgusting how she can live with herself doing this._

The leader flashed her a bright smile. "I can help you there, miss." He pointed to a large black smudge on the horizon. "That, miss, is Lord Inuyasha's castle. Follow the path out of the village and it will lead you there. You will pass through that village as well." He pointed out a smaller dot below the smudge.

Kikyou thanked him and asked a final question. "How long will it take me, approximately?"

The man shrugged, "I would say four days or so."

Kikyou smiled, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your help."

"It was my pleasure, miss," the man nodded.

Kikyou took his directions and exited the village along the same path she entered on. When the village was nearly one hundred yards behind her, Kikyou turned around and lifted her palm to the village. The orb mixed its own power with Kikyou's energy and prepared to fire it through her palm.

Kikyou panicked as she realized what the orb had in mind. _No!_ she cried. _Stop it!_ But the orb ignored her pleas. Kikyou used as much of her free will as she had left to stop the orb, and her hand faltered, but it stiffened again right away. Kikyou gasped. Her conscience was weaker than ever. She felt the energy she knew was crucial to her existence drain away with that small action. Kikyou quickly cut off her attempt and sat back, healing herself slowly. Her eyes, however, could not be torn away from the sight she beheld. The orb sent the energy coursing out of Kikyou's body and unleashed it upon the village. The village burst into huge flames and crumpled to the ground. The orb laughed evilly, and gathered more energy. Shouts and screams could be heard from the burnt remains of the town. The orb mixed more of its power with Kikyou's energy. Both of Kikyou's arms lifted this time and she faced her palms toward the village again. The orb let the energy flow through Kikyou's hands, and across the village. Screams rent the air, and then only silence was heard from the carnage. Kikyou stared through her eyes and nearly cried. Every single person in the town was on the ground, their eyes wide in death and their bodies blackened. Nothing was left alive or standing. Kikyou closed her eyes, but the image remained. She turned away and looked instead into the depths of her now black mind, and it only made her think of those blackened bodies. All those bodies…

---

Kikyou dreamt of the slaughtered town all night long. Constantly, she woke up sweating. That was the first death she had ever seen, and it scared her. When dawn broke, the orb got Kikyou up and they walked for the rest of the day. Nothing happened, and Kikyou thanked the heavens for that. She slumped into a sulk and glared at the quiet countryside. All she wanted was to escape this monster that imprisoned. Why did the orb want this Inuyasha man for anyway? She had heard of Inuyasha before, he was of the higher nobility, but never anything that might attract anyone's attention. _What is she going to do to him? And why him?_ Kikyou pondered these questions for the rest of the day, unable to come up with any sort of answer.

---

The next day was also uneventful. The town they were to cross was much closer now; Kikyou assumed they would reach it by the end of the day. _She will not have to ask these villagers for directions, so maybe she will not find any need to harm them_. Kikyou hoped they would be safe. Just as Kikyou had predicted, Kikyou and the orb reached the village that evening. Kikyou smiled in greeting at the passing townspeople, and Kikyou huffed to herself. She could not believe how this orb managed to pretend something she was so obviously not. The orb walked right through the village without speaking to anyone. Kikyou let out a sigh of relief when they left. The people would be safe. Once they were about one hundred yards away, Kikyou stopped and turned around. The orb prepared its attack.

Kikyou screamed in protest. _No! No! Please, don't do it! I beg of you!_ This time, Kikyou threw her energy upon her body. Her palm faced the ground. Kikyou focused her will on keeping it in this position.

The orb tutted. "You cannot stop me, Kikyou." But Kikyou could not hear her. The orb pushed against Kikyou and lifted her palm again.

Kikyou pushed again with a cry. The hand faced down again. But this time, Kikyou could feel her energy nearly gone. She was on the verge of death. _No! Not now! Just a little bit longer, please!_ She begged to nobody, and her strength wavered. Finally, Kikyou was forced to let go. She fell back, weakened beyond movement. The edges of her vision turned smoky. Energy flowed out of Kikyou's hand and burned the village to the ground. Another blast silenced the townspeople forever. Kikyou cried as she slipped into unconsciousness.

---

The next day, Kikyou walked from dawn to dusk, but nothing at all happened. They did not see any people. Kikyou sighed in relief and watched the blackness around her, unwilling to see the light of day. Seeing what she could not have would only depress her more. Kikyou could not do much. Her energy was so dangerously low that if she tried another stunt, she would surely die within minutes. Kikyou fell asleep to the rock of her body's walking motion. She awoke again that afternoon, feeling slightly stronger after her nap. The castle was at most a day's walk away. The orb pushed Kikyou's body until after the sun set, and they slept in the open that night. Kikyou fretted for a while, but fell asleep from exhaustion. The orb did not worry as it had complete confidence in its sadistic powers.

---

The final morning of their first journey together, Kikyou could actually feel the immense excitement emanating from the orb. _I am too weak now to save Lord Inuyasha._ She sighed and slept again. For now, all she could do was regain her energy. Kikyou's body walked up the gentle slope at the foot of the castle and knocked on the thick wooden door. The sound echoed throughout the hall, and woke Kikyou up.

A bulky man opened the door. "Yes?"

Kikyou curtsied, "Please, sir, I wish to seek an audience with Lord Inuyasha."

"What is your name?" the man asked in return.

"Kikuyo."

The man nodded and turned away.

Kikyou snorted. _As if nobody will notice that Kikuyo is just Kikyou with a couple letters rearranged._ And, again, Kikyou was correct. Nobody did actually notice that Kikuyo was an anagram of Kikyou.

The man returned minutes later and ushered Kikyou, now named Kikuyo, into the wide entrance hall. He took Kikuyo's coat and left her to stand there alone. The man returned after a little while and led Kikuyo into a small side room with grand furnishings and elegant paintings of Inuyasha's predecessors. Kikuyo sat daintily down on a cushioned chair and waited. Nearly half an hour passed before Lord Inuyasha walked in. "Good afternoon, miss."

"Good afternoon, milord," Kikuyo answered respectfully. She stood and curtsied low.

Inuyasha waved away the formalities and signaled the guard to close the door. "What would you need me for, miss…Kikuyo, is it not?"

Kikuyo nodded, "Yes, milord."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, then."

Kikuyo nodded again. "You see, milord, I had wanted to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?" Inuyasha asked patiently.

Kikuyo smiled as the orb prepared its energy. It was a new kind this time. It took only a small bit of Kikuyo's energy, a bit of her magic, and molded it. She lifted her palm to the ceiling. "Please, milord, my grandfather asked me to hold your hand. He said he had a great respect for you, and always wanted to meet you. Right before he died, he said if I held your hand, it would be as if you had met him and not me, and so his soul would be able to rest in peace. He lived in the nearby village, so he was your vassal once."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look, but thought nothing of the request. After all, she only asked him to hold her hand for a moment. He reached his hand out and placed it in Kikuyo's.

The orb set the molded magic beneath her palm and waited. As soon as Inuyasha's hand touched hers, the magic burst forth into Inuyasha's flesh. There was a bright flash of light, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came, and the magic passed into Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha yelled in surprise and yanked his hand away. His hand began to morph slowly. Inuyasha grasped his wrist and stared at the transformation in horror. His nails began to grow at an alarming rate and sharpened into deadly claws. His mouth burned and Inuyasha covered it with a clawed hand, only to feel his teeth growing beneath his fingers into long fang-like canines. "What…What is happening to me? What have you done, witch?" the lord demanded.

Kikuyo smirked, "Revenge. I am, in bodily form, the orb you broke away from last year."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "That was what you wanted me for? To be your human puppet?"

Kikuyo nodded, "But you refused, so I swore revenge upon you. And here it is. You are now a mindless demon. Nothing more."

"No!" Inuyasha roared. His eyes burned and he ran to the small looking glass his mother had hung on the back wall to find his large brown eyes now much smaller. They were blood red and his pupils had thinned into menacing slits of teal. "You have made me a monster!"

Kikyou, meanwhile, was struggling as best she could without sufficient energy to move. _He is but an innocent boy! Let him be! You have me as a body!_ But the conscience and the orb could not communicate. Kikyou watched Inuyasha with pitying eyes. His last words rang through her mind. _Yes,_ she mused sadly, _We both are now monsters._

Inuyasha looked in the mirror again and gasped. His hair had turned a beautiful silver and his ears had disappeared to be replaced with small furry silver puppy's ears. He felt them, eyes wide. "What kind of monster am I?" he whispered. Jagged purple streaks stained his cheeks, and his voice lowered to a raspy growl.

Kikuyo laughed. "You even look like a beast. You can no longer live among humans, my lord." She spoke the formal title with such derision that Inuyasha snarled. He clamped a hand to his mouth as soon as the horrific sound escaped. "I must be off. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kikuyo stepped out of the room and hurried away. Soon after, Lady Izayoi and Sesshomaru ran into the room to investigate the strange roar they had heard.

Lady Izayoi stopped abruptly, hand across her mouth.

Sesshomaru spoke up for his speechless mother. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, only a trace of sanity left in his eyes. He held onto it with the force of a dying man.

"What happened, my son?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha's strange new voice filled Izayoi with shivers. "A witch named Kikuyo transformed me into this. What can I do?"

Izayoi moved to embrace her son, but Inuyasha stepped back and Sesshomaru put a hand on his mother's arm to halt her. "Stay away," Inuyasha warned. "Who knows what I may do."

"He is right, Mother," Sesshomaru agreed.

"But…my son," Izayoi whispered helplessly. She watched her son with sad eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and repeated his desperate question. "What can I do?" But this time, his eyes seemed much more sinister.

Sesshomaru sensed his brother's failing sanity and spoke up. "You cannot stay here any long, Inuyasha. You will be hunted and killed."

"But where will I go?"

Sesshomaru thought quickly. "Go to the abandoned Manatsu manor in the South. It is not really haunted, but most people do not know that, so you will be safe there."

Inuyasha nodded. He was fading fast.

Sesshomaru turned to a young servant and blocked his brother from view. "Get me three day's worth of food and wrap it in cloth with two skins of water," he demanded. "Quickly!"

The servant looked confused, but nodded without speaking and ran to do his master's bidding. Minutes later, the same servant came back with exactly what Sesshomaru had asked for. "Thank you." The servant bowed and left.

Sesshomaru handed the cloth-wrapped food and the two skins to his brother. "Take these, Inuyasha, and flee. Go now. It is nearly night."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed them with clawed fingers. He carefully hugged his mother goodbye, who cried on her son's shoulder. Then, Inuyasha backed away before he lost himself, and with one last look back at his family, ran off.

Lady Izayoi turned to her elder son and cried into his shoulder. Sesshomaru held his mother close, watching his brother with unreadable eyes.

* * *

Kagome walked into the small town nearby with her servants to pick out a little bit of jewelry for her approaching sixteenth birthday. Her mother had given her some money to pick out whatever she chose. Kagome pulled her hood over her face and quietly observed her surroundings. Most of it was fields, but Kagome found it nice in its natural beauty. It was not beautiful, or ugly, just nice. The dirt path they were walking on opened up to the tiny village at the base of the hillock Kagome's home stood on. Kagome eagerly stepped into the crowds to find something pretty for herself. As she passed the town's bulletin board, her face fell. Next to all the temporary notices was a yellowed, rain-washed piece of parchment that showed a crude drawing of a woman who had her fair share of actual beauty. Underneath, it read 'Kikyou Higurashi. Lost, possibly kidnapped. 6,000 danis for her safe return.' Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes. It saddened her to read these posters, but she read them all the same every time they appeared. Kagome turned away and took a deep breath. It had been two years since Kikyou had disappeared. Lord Higurashi ordered such posters to be put up across the kingdom, but unfortunately, no news had come concerning her whereabouts since. Lord and Lady Higurashi gave up, knowing that by then she would surely be dead, but faithful Kagome had never given up hope. Something told her in her heart of hearts that Kikyou was still alive, trapped somewhere. How right she was… 

The marketplace was bustling with activity. Kagome wove her way through the people until she made it to the corner where the sellers were holding up jewelry. Kagome stopped in front of an elderly man and glanced over his ware. A green necklace caught her eye. It was a thin gold chain with a small mottled green opal pendant about the size of her fingernail. Kagome smiled. "May I have that necklace, sir?"

The man watcher her observe the piece of jewelry. "You like it, miss?"

Kagome nodded, "It's beautiful! So simple, yet so elegant."

"Like yourself," the man complimented.

"Thank you, sir."

The man fondly picked up the necklace. "You know, I found this one. Most of the others I made, but this one I saw laying in a village. I was visiting some relatives, and on my way back, I passed one of…" his voice lowered, "them destroyed villages."

Kagome listened to closely to the old man's tale.

"I didn't dare go in, but this little thing was laying just outside one of the huts, so I took a chance and went to get it. I ran all the way back home after."

Kagome let out a breath, "And nothing has happened to you?"

The old man shook his head, "Not yet."

"That's good. I wonder who it was that had this beautiful necklace."

The old man shrugged, "I suppose I could have looked inside the hut, but I did not have that kind of courage, miss."

"I understand," Kagome said gently. "How much is it?"

The man nodded and picked it up. "Ten danis, miss."

Kagome opened her purse and pulled out ten gold coins. The man's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing about her obvious wealth. Kagome dropped the coins subtly on the table and took the necklace. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, miss. Keep that necklace safe."

The destroyed villages the elderly man spoke so nervously of were the villages caught by the evil sorceress that had been roaming the land for the past two years. Nobody alive had ever seen her, but all knew she was a beautiful woman with great magic. She wandered the land, and whatever village she came across, she destroyed completely and slaughtered all its inhabitants. Every village feared for its existence, and news of villages disappearing overnight were becoming more and more frequent. Kagome could see that in general townspeople were much more on edge than normal. The only information anybody had on this mysterious sorceress was her name and her symbol. Kikuyo the sorceress, as she called herself, left no sign at a doomed village of her being there, but her sign. She would burn her signature onto the sides of the outside huts. It was a horizontal line with two arms sticking out at opposite angles, like a giant 'K' turned on its side. In the three spaces above the horizontal line, there was a small dot. The king had long tried to find her, but to no avail. Kikuyo gave no warning as when or where she would strike next, so the king's soldiers were forced to miserably trudge across the land, protecting whomever they could, in hopes they would actually see Kikuyo.

Kagome made her way across the rest of the market. On the way, she found a pair of small dangly blue stone earrings and a new silver ring that was twisted into the pattern of a sort of vine. Kagome put on the ring and had one of her servants clasp the necklace around her neck. She dropped the earrings into her purse and looked around. A man nearby was offering lunch, so Kagome paid him for four small lunches. Kagome handed one cloth wrapped lunch to each servant girl, who accepted it with grateful surprise, and they sat to munch on the broiled meat, beans, and rolls. Another man gave each girl a glass of fruit juice, and they down it thirstily. After, all four girls made their way back up the hillock to the castle.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," the three servant girls curtsied low.

Kagome gave them each a kind smile, "It was nothing. We were all hungry, and it was my responsibility to look after you. Now, you should get back to the kitchens."

"Yes, miss," they murmured and happily walked over to the kitchens to begin work again.

Kagome smiled at their backs and went to find Lady Higurashi. She wanted to show her mother her new finds.

* * *

So…what do y'all think? I hope you liked it. Was it interesting enough? Remember, this was the prologue, so I guess it's ok if it moved too fast. 

This was my first ever AU story...so I hope it's turning out ok. If you have any advice, I'd love to hear it! I'm a little nervous at this point...

--Val-chan


	2. Chapter One

Konnichiwa, minna! Gomen nasai for taking soooo long! I know, I'm a terrible author. I've never taken this long to update a chapter. I'm smack in the middle of midterms, and I'm having course issues for next trimester, so sorry if schoolwork takes precedence over (which it has been doing for a while). Though I know that is no excuse, I hope you'll take it all the same. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never did, never will. So sad…

**Chapter One**

Lord and Lady Higurashi sat at the dinner table, quietly eating their supper. Kagome, now seventeen, finished up the last of her meat and pushed her plate away. A servant girl came over and took the plate and goblet. Lord Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "Somebody is excited. What's on your mind?"

Lady Higurashi and Kagome exchanged a smile. "I visit Kouga tomorrow."

Lord Higurashi chuckled, "I see. Now your excitement makes sense. You are going to the university?"

Kagome nodded. "I leave tomorrow morning. We're going to lunch and he has the afternoon off."

Lord Higurashi smiled at his daughter fondly, "Have fun, then."

"Thank you, Father."

"Kagome," Lady Higurashi nearly laughed, "You can go. Go on."

"Thank you, Mama!" Kagome jumped up and nearly skipped up to her room.

Lady Higurashi turned to her husband. "Do you remember when we were that age?"

Lord Higurashi chuckled again, "Yes, I do. You were the prettiest little thing. I could not believe you had chosen me."

His wife blushed pink, "On the contrary, you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. I never thought you would pick me. I always assumed you would marry into the higher nobility, to a rich and beautiful woman."

Lord Higurashi grabbed his wife's hand. "I could not believe you were anything less than the best of the higher nobility."

"Stop your flattery. I am already your wife, what more do you want from me?"

Lord Higurashi paused, as if in thought. "I don't know, but I shall see what I can get," he teased. He took his wife's hand and pulled her out of her chair, leading her up to their bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Kagome waited outside their house as the servants drove the carriage up to their house. She hopped into the vehicle and it drove away. Kagome watched the countryside pass her by. The sun warmed the lush green fields. She smiled; it was such a beautiful day. The hours flew by, and before she knew it, the carriage had arrived at the university. Kagome eagerly stepped down from the posh vehicle and hurried away. The carriage driver went to stop his carriage nearby and tend to the horses.

Kagome reached the university just as the students were being let out for noon dismissal. She searched the crowd; ignoring the looks from some obviously single men were giving her. Then, he came out. Kouga walked slowly with two of his friends. His eyes turned in her direction and he gave a yelp of delight. He ran toward her. "Kagome!" he called.

"Kouga!" she cried happily.

Kouga crossed the courtyard in a few strong strides and swept Kagome up in an embrace, swinging her around. He set her down again and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I've missed you so much, Kagome."

Kagome beamed at him, "And I you. Very much so."

He kissed her forehead and turned to the other two men, who had caught up, standing behind him. "Kagome, this is Manabe and this is Ryo. Manabe, Ryo, this is Kagome."

The two men nodded with a chuckle. "Your woman."

Kouga clutched Kagome possessively, "You've got that right.

Kagome leaned back against Kouga's chest. "All yours," she grinned.

Kouga bowed slightly. "If you would excuse us, I shall see you gentlemen tomorrow."

They chuckled naughtily. "Have fun, Kouga!"

Kouga led Kagome away and they strolled into the silent university gardens. "How have you been?" he asked.

She smiled with a delicate shrug. "Fine. Nothing unusual. I still miss her, though."

Kouga nodded in understanding. "It's to be expected. Do not give up hope, Kagome."

Kagome hugged his waist. "It's all I have left now. Thank you, Kouga. How have **you** been?"

Kouga smiled. "Working. I love it, though. I miss you. I think of you all the time."

Kagome chuckled. "I even dream about you sometimes."

Kouga looked hurt, "Only sometimes?"

"You are in my mind every waking moment," she laughed, "And you want my non-waking moments, too?" How greedy!"

Kouga stopped and pulled her close. "I can't help being greedy with you."

"I'm sure," she said dryly.

He stared at her intensely for a moment before their lips came to meet. He reveled in the feeling of her soft lips against his. They broke apart from their tender kiss, falling into each other's eyes. Kouga caressed her cheek. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Kouga." She hugged him again, this time for love rather than comfort. They stayed this way, in each other's arms, for a few minutes. When they separated, they walked on, hand in hand.

After a bit, Kouga squeezed Kagome's hand. "Something's troubling you. I can feel it."

Kagome turned sad eyes on him. "I should just give up trying to hide things from you, Kouga. You know me all too well." She smiled.

"Perhaps. What is the matter?"

Kagome sighed, "All it ever is."

Kouga nodded in understanding. "Kikyou."

Kagome stopped and embraced him suddenly, starting to sob into his chest. "Oh, Kouga, I miss her so much! She was – is – my other half. What am I but a wandering soul without her? Who but she can anchor me? I never know what to with myself anymore."

Kouga clutched her tightly. "Shh," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "She's out there still, I just know it. The Kikyou I know would not leave her sister alone. She loves you far too much. Until she returns, and I hope after, you have me."

Kagome smiled up at him, she eyes drying. "I know, and I am grateful for you, but the love and loss I feel for my sisterare different from what I feel for you. Having you with me does help, though." She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kouga wiped her remaining tears in her eyes and on her cheeks with his thumb and kissed her forehead gently. "I am always here for you, Kagome. Now that."

Kagome lay her head on his chest again. "I do, with all of my heart."

After a minute or so, Kouga loosened his grip on her and took her hand again. "Better?"

Kagome nodded, though the lump remained in her throat. "Have you seen any beautiful women lately?"

Kouga chuckled, "Yes, but none that could hope to rival you. They have all given up on trying to ensnare me with their charm. I am too besotted with you."

Kagome squeezed his hand this time. "Good. I am happy to hear that. To think what I would have done to you if you had found some low-class university belle." She put a false threatening tone in her voice. They laughed together. Both knew Kagome harbored no such prejudices again those in differing social classes.

Kouga sent her a sly look, "I suppose I should keep quiet, then, about my nighttime activities."

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded, "Do not suggest such unfaithful ideas! Or I may be tempted to follow your example."

Kouga growled playfully and pulled Kagome close to him. "You had better not even entertain such thoughts, Kagome. No other man will ever have you, but me."

Kagome hugged his waist. "I would have it no other way."

They let each other go continued down the cobblestone path. Trees and flowers of all varieties blossomed about them for both aesthetic and botanical research purposes. Kagome's eyes drank in the summertime color. "You have such beautiful gardens here," she sighed happily.

Kouga nodded as he watched her. "Yes, we do. The botany students love them. I spend much of my free time here. It reminds me of you, and of how much you love nature."

Kagome smiled at a small pear tree. "Our gardens are just as wonderful, but I like these better because each time I see them, I am with you. That just makes it better."

"So if I accompanied you to both, which would you prefer?" he asked amusedly.

Kagome thought for a moment before replying, "The gardens here are much more exotic, but ours have a native beauty these foreign plants cannot give, so I would prefer the gardens I grew up in."

Kouga smiled, "I thought you would say as much. Come, we must begin to head back."

Kagome nodded and turned with him in the opposite direction, walking back to the university halls again. They strolled in comfortable silence for a long while. Finally, Kouga broke it. "What have you been up to lately?"

Kagome shrugged, "I help Mama as much as I can. I think about you and Kikyou, and daydream. I have taken up reading once again."

Kouga pretended to groan. "Not those silly fairytales again?"

"There is nothing at all wrong with reading a nice romance novel," Kagome protested indignantly.

Kouga gave her an apologetic smile. "Of course not. Nothing at all wrong." He looked up to find they were nearly at the end of the gardens. "Kagome," he said as he paused.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look and stopped in front of him. "Yes?"

He produced a small black box and held it out. "This is for you."

Kagome looked from the box to Kouga, confused.

"Open it," he urged. Kagome took the box and gently pried the lid open. Her eyes widened and she gave a small intake of breath. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Nestled in some black cloth was a delicate silver chain with a pendant of silver vines twisted around a crystal clear diamond. Kagome picked it up and it twinkled in the sunlight as it bounced off its many perfectly cut surfaces.

Kouga motioned for her to turn around and she did so, pulling her hair up and away from her neck. Kouga put the necklace around her slender neck and clasped it carefully. Kagome let her hair fall down again before facing Kouga once more. "It was made for you, I am sure."

Kagome fingered it. "I love it." She looked up at Kouga. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully.

Kouga slid his arms around her waist. "I wanted to get you something special," he explained.

"Just seeing you is special enough for me."

"I know, but still." He bent his head and kissed her deeply. Kagome responded just as fiercely. They pulled apart, out of breath. Kagome smiled shyly up at her boyfriend.

Kouga sighed. "It is time for you to go, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I wish I didn't have to. I'd much rather stay here with you."

Kouga shook his head. "Your place is at home and mine is here."

"When will I see you next?" Kagome asked.

Kouga bit his lip in thought. "Hmm, let me see. Ah, yes. Lunch next month at my manor. With my parents, remember?"

Kagome barely managed to stop herself pulling a face, but Kouga sensed her discomfort. "I know, I know, but it must be done. They will never learn to like you if they never see you. They will come around in time, and that will only happen if you see each other more."

Kagome nodded unhappily.

Kouga caressed her cheek. "It will be just fine. I will not allow them to say anything too mean." He kissed her cheek. "Why don't you meet me here?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure. I shall see you here next month."

The two shared a quick goodbye kiss. "Take care, Kagome."

"Farewell, Kouga!" Kagome waved as she stepped into her waiting carriage.

* * *

Kagome reached home and stepped into the front hall to see servants scurrying about a nearly finished ballroom, placing the finishing touches on decorations. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome," one of the servants, curtsied to her mistress before hurrying off.

"Oh heavens!" Kagome exclaimed to herself, her hand coming up to her forehead. "I completely forgot the ball tonight!" Kagome picked up her skirts and made her way to her mother's bedchamber.

Lady Higurashi looked up as the door opened and smiled at her younger daughter. "Kagome, dear, you had better begin to get ready. The guests shall be here soon."

Kagome nodded, looking slightly flustered. "It slipped my mind, Mama. I shan't be long."

"Good," Lady Higurashi nodded once and returned to her own preparations.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall to her own bedroom and opened the door. Two servants followed her in. "Lady Kagome! You must be ready within the next two hours!"

Kagome bit her lip. "I apologize. Let us hurry."

"Yes, Lady Kagome," they curtsied in unison. The first servant girl, a young girl of fifteen rushed about preparing Kagome's clothes. The second girl, who was about Kagome's age, undressed her mistress.

Kagome stood there shivering in her undergarments for but a moment when the elder girl helped her step into the dress she was to wear. She tied it up tightly while the young girl started to comb through Kagome's wind-tangled tresses. Soon, it was brushed to perfection and the young girl began to put it up. She tied two small braids with the front strands of Kagome's hair and then tied them back behind Kagome's head. She then made small evenly spaced braids with the rest of the hair atop Kagome's head, so a medley of tiny braids and free-flowing hair fell as an ebony curtain behind the two small tied-back braids, which she finished with an ebony clip that stood out starkly against Kagome's midnight locks. As per usual, Kagome refused all make-up but some lip rouge. She pinched her cheeks to turn them pink and looked into her mirror with a smile. She wore a simple navy blue velvet waist-cinching gown with off-white lace at the cuffs and the hem. The neckline was square, not a common fashion, and was fairly low and wide, inching toward the border between modesty and indecent flirtatiousness. Thin lace was sewed on here, too, but it was against the dress as opposed to her skin, making the amount of skin seem all the more open. Kagome slipped into a pair of off-white silk slippers as the younger girl applied a small amount of jasmine-scented perfume and stepped out of her room and into the deserted hallway.

* * *

Kagome tried to look happy to be where she was, but honestly she would rather be anywhere else. She truly disliked going to social events now that her twin sister was no longer there to attend them with. Kagome held in a depressed sigh and focused her attention on the conversation being held by the two young women beside her.

"Yes," the blonde girl agreed. "My heart goes out to them. To lose a son at his age. I wonder what disease it was that took him."

The brunette shrugged delicately. "I haven't the faintest idea. How lucky that Lady Izayoi and her other did not catch it. Poor Lady Izayoi; a husband and now a son gone."

The blonde sighed quietly. "It must be terrible to lose a child."

The brunette nodded and her voice lowered, "Not unlike the Higurashis, is it not? Perhaps this is a sign."

Both women managed uneasy laughs and quickly changed the subject. "Have you heard of the new lord who just moved into the haunted manor in the south?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nobody's lived in that manor for years and years!"

The blonde nodded seriously. "I know, but rumor has it that some new lord nobody has ever seen lives there now. The local villagers see fires through the windows."

The brunette shook her head. "I do not believe it. How can there be a new lord that no one knows about? Ridiculous," she scoffed.

The blonde shrugged and said nothing more on the matter. "Lady Higurashi seems to be holding up well, and her banquets are as enjoyable as ever."

At this, Kagome tuned out. She did not need to hear others speak about herself and the loss of her sister. She felt it enough as it was. Kagome released a silent sigh and took another sip of her mulled wine. The taste reminded of that night and her eyes saddened. She forced her mind to dwell on other matters. As much as she despised gossip, it was unfortunately the only subject that came to mind, so she grasped it eagerly. _I never heard that one of Lady Izayoi's sons died… And this new lord? I agree with her; it is unreasonable to think a new lord lives there without anybody knowing. The king would announce his arrival to the court, and nobody has been accepted into the nobility for some time now._ With her thoughts of Kikyou successfully diverted, Kagome began to enjoy herself a little bit more, joining in the dancing after a while.

* * *

The next week could not come any faster. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped into the carriage that would take her to Kouga's manor. "Oh heavens," she breathed, "If only I did not have to go through with this." She leaned back against the velvet cushions and allowed herself to drift off into light slumber.

The incessant bumps and jerks ceased and Kagome opened her eyes, awake. They had arrived. She exhaled and stepped out of the carriage and onto the soft ground before the large blue manor. The driver bowed and hopped onto the step behind the carriage, and the vehicle rumbled away. Kagome walked to the large mahogany doors, and they swung open wide with groans and creaks, revealing a jubilant Kouga. "Kagome!" he exclaimed.

She allowed herself to smile honestly and he swept her up in an embrace. "How are you, Kouga?"

He smiled and set her down gently, taking her arm, "Well, and yourself?"

"Very well," she nodded.

Kouga kissed her cheek. "It will be just fine, I promise. It has to be done."

Kagome sighed, "I know." She flashed him a smile and he returned it twofold.

"Only lunch, Kagome, it is only lunch. Come, Mother and Father are already sitting down."

Kagome nearly pulled a face. They would accuse her of being tardy, which she had no control over. What disagreeable parents to have! She thanked the heavens Kouga did not take after them. They reached the dining hall, and Kouga squeezed her hand in comfort before the doors were pulled open by a pair of servants.

* * *

Lord and Lady Nagikanu looked up at Kagome with barely hidden hard stares. However, they obeyed the rules of propriety and stood up at her entrance. Lady Nagikanu curtsied, only going down as far as she absolutely had to. "Welcome," she spoke with wide arms in a kind gesture that was countered by the disgust in her eyes.

Kagome curtsied low, proving her superiorly courteous manners and upbringing. "I thank you, Lady Nagikanu."

Lord Nagikanu inclined his head and then snapped his eyes up to meet hers fiercely.

Kagome swallowed and curtsied again, just as low as she had for his wife, showing equal respect, however false, for both lord and lady.

Kouga smiled at her. He was so proud of her. She took everything without a word. He was more important to her than how his parents thought of her, and that meant the world to him. Kouga took her arm and led her to her seat. Kouga pulled the chair out for her and she gave him a weary smile before sitting down gracefully, her hands resting delicately in her lap. Kouga sat down next to her, and the waiting servants began serving the hot meal. It consisted of four courses: soup and bread, assorted meats and vegetables, the huge climactic roast pig, and dessert. All was served with warm mulled wine, spiced to near perfection. Nothing, however, compared to the meals she supped at home, despite the grandeur of this feast. Kagome could easily tell the Nagikanus were attempting to showcase their superior wealth and opulence. These sorts of people were so transparent. She hated it, honestly, but for Kouga she would put up with a world of this behavior, her imminent future should she marry him.

Once the first two courses had been completed, and after Kagome had dutifully eyed the hog with the proper amount of awe and appreciation to appease Kouga's parents, Lady Nagikanu struck up conversation.

"Dai," Lady Nagikanu began, "How was your day?"

Lord Nagikanu shrugged regally. "It was fine. I did not do much today. I rode in the morning for a bit and then hunted after luncheon for some hours. What did you do, Suchi?"

Lady Nagikanu smiled, "Nothing, really. I spent the day looking over the preparations for our visitor," she gave Kagome an uncaring smile, "and then rested for a bit."

Lord Nagikanu smiled at his wife. "That is a good day."

"Yes," she agreed. She looked pointedly at Kagome and then faced her husband once more. "Some people are so very rude, Dai, did you know that?"

Lord Nagikanu nodded, "Yes, some are. What form of rudeness did these people take?"

His wife blinked. "They take many forms, it can disgust me sometimes. They are most often found at large gatherings, but sometimes you can find such impolite at even the most private of get-togethers. For example, I must say I dislike the tardiness of some guests. The hostess will spend so much time in preparation, and then the guest does not even make the miniscule effort to arrive at a decent time." She continued on to her husband about some woman at some banquet, but Kagome's face fell very slightly.

Kouga gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand under the table. "It's ok, my love."

Kagome brightened slightly. Kouga did not use terms of endearment loosely, and while he was in no way an insensitive person, he preferred physical to verbal affection. Kagome felt better at his words. She knew he was suffering just watching her.

Lord and Lady Nagikanu shot Kagome standoffish looks together. "How is your family?" the woman asked finally.

Kagome did not show her dismay at even being in the same room as her. "We are all well, thank you."

"That is good. Send your parents my regards."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you. I shall."

Kouga glared at his mother. "Mother," he warned.

"Yes, Kouga?" she asked sweetly.

Kouga stared at her meaningfully and then turned back to Kagome, starting up a light conversation about his studies.

Lady Nagikanu sighed at her husband. "Dai, we need to do something about this girl. I refuse to allow Kouga to marry below himself. He is so much better than the likes of her."

Lord Nagikanu nodded, "If he does not understand in time…"

"…We will be forced to take drastic measures," Lady Nagikanu finished for him.

* * *

Kouga and Kagome stood in the doorway, the latter unwillingly inching toward the waiting carriage. Kouga held her close and kissed her hair. "When will I next see you?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I have no idea. Not for some time now, I'm sure."

Kouga groaned, "If only I did not go to university."

"Do not speak of such things!" Kagome scolded playfully, "You need to have an education! I refuse to court a stupid man."

Kouga chuckled, "Fine, for you, dearest, I will continue to attend university, far away from the one who holds my heart." He spoke wistfully and Kagome lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't be silly, Kouga. I must be going now."

Kouga only held her tighter, "Must you go?"

Kagome sighed, "You know I do, now release me, felon!"

Kouga clutched, "I am no felon! You are the one who burgled my heart. For that comment, I shall never let you go."

"Be sensible, Kouga," she said defeatedly, because, in truth, she wanted to stay as much as Kouga wanted her to. Kagome started to pull away and Kouga let her go this time. She brightened. "The mask ball! I will see you then!"

"But that is in…" he thought for a second, "five weeks!" he whined.

Kagome smiled, "You can wait. I shall see you there! I will be counting the days."

Kouga nodded, "As will I. Goodbye, Kagome." He kissed her softly on the lips and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Kouga!" she waved from the steps of the carriage. The door closed, hiding Kagome from view, and the vehicle rumbled away into the distance.

Kouga watched it until it was no more than a black speck on the horizon and returned to the warm halls of his manor, where only his irritating parents remained.

* * *

Five weeks flew by, and the night of the ball came at last. Kagome was fidgeting all day, she was so excited. Finally, the sun reached its zenith, not soon enough, it seemed, and Kagome ran up to her room as fast as a lady in a gown could to ready herself for that night's mask ball. Lady Higurashi had two gowns made especially for the event. Kagome eagerly undressed and helped the servants slip her new velveteen dress on. It was a pale sunshine yellow that complimented her cheerful demeanor. It was tight around her torso, showing off her petite waist and full bust. It flared out from the waist down into a long, flowing curtain that finished in a pool of cloth resting on the floor about her. Around the waist was a wide cloth belt of the same yellow hue with pearls around the edges and intricate gold and red embroidery of the finest thread. Directly in front, the skirt split, and the edges down to the hem had a gold border of embroidered vines. Behind the outer fabric, covering her bare legs was an inner skirt of gold silk, the strip of which was visible through the widening split in the skirt. Long bell-sleeves hugged her upper arms and at armbands of gold thread, widened. The final cuff was wide enough to wrap around her waist twice were it laid out in a line. The edges were covered in a thick band of the same gold silk as the inner skirt. The sleeves fell gracefully down to cover all but the tips of her slender fingertips. The neckline was wide, stopping just short of her shoulders, and had a line of small pearls and embroidered red flowers and gold vines beneath the pearls. A servant girl placed a gold necklace around Kagome's neck with a large pendant shaped like heart that had been stretched lengthwise with a small dark ruby embedded in the center. The girl put in Kagome's ears short dangly earrings of gold with a tiny ruby of a matching hue as the one in the necklace. The two girls together quickly curled Kagome's long black hair into many tight ringlets and then pinned them all up on the top of her head, allowing a generous number to hang loosely, creating an elegant half planned, half spontaneously messy hairstyle. For the final touch, Kagome picked up her mask and fitted it over her face so the elastic tightened around the back of her hair behind her hair. It was made of paper machée and hardened canvas. Soft velvet cushioned her face. On the outside, the mask was the same pale yellow as the rest of the dress. Gold paint swirls and other such thin curved lines decorated it stylishly. The edges were covered in a thin piece of black and gold ribbon. Two small eye-shaped holes were left so Kagome could still see, but other than these, her upper face was completely obscured. Finally, seeming to sprout from the center dip in the mask, three tall pure white plumes stood proudly, like snow-covered peacock feathers. Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled. She was ready.

* * *

The carriage shuddered to a stop before the gates of a large manor. Other carriages were already waiting, so Kagome hopped out, careful not to ruin her gown just yet, her mask already in place, and made her way to the large front doors. She was greeted by a pair of servants who politely took her cloack to hang up. Kagome sighed in wonder at the exciting atmosphere. People in masks danced, drank, and conversed happily, the general buzzing of speech hummed beneath the lively melodies of the instrumental group playing. Lord and Lady Higurashi, cloaks gone, stood behind Kagome. "Come, dear," her mother urged as they threaded their way to the drinks table where their kind host and hostess were standing.

"Lord Higurashi! Lady Higurashi! Lady Kagome!" the portly brown-haired greeted jovially.

The black-haired woman smiled and curtsied slightly, "Welcome."

"Thank you," Lord Higurashi answered for his family.

Lady Higurashi grabbed three goblets of mulled wine and handed one to each member of her family. As they sipped quietly, Lord Higurashi and his host engaged in a conversation about the crop yield that year, and how much wealth it would bring in. As her mother began to talk with her hostess, Kagome looked out across the ballroom, her masked eyes searching for a specific guest. Lady Higurashi paused and turned to her daughter with a smile. "You may go, Kagome. I am sure he is somewhere. You'll find him."

"Thank you, Mama." She curtsied respectfully. Kagome turned around and began to search through the crowds. Flashes of every color danced past her. Her eyes swept the multiple refreshments tables. Finally, a familiar figure waved from a far table. Kagome's heart leapt and she hurried over. "Kouga!" she exclaimed.

"Good evening, my lady," he mock bowed.

Kagome curtsied, "The same to you, milord. How are you faring?"

He shrugged slightly, "As well as one can amongst such a boring crowd. I wait for my lady, but alas, I cannot recognize her face behind all these confounded masks!"

Kagome giggled, "Perhaps you shall find her soon. For now, you may be bestowed with my pleasant company."

Kouga bowed again, "And pleasant it will surely be. Until I find mine own dame, may I have this dance?"

Kagome made a show of thinking the prospect over. "I am not so sure…" she answered finally.

Kouga let out an exasperated sigh, though he was smiling amusedly. "Enough of this, dance with me, Kagome!"

"If you so wish, my lord," she laughed as he swept her onto the dance floor. They waltzed off into the middle of the dance floor. He gracefully led her around and around as the music quickened. Kouga was, and always had been, an extraordinary dancer, and Kagome could easily let herself go. She watched his face as he carried her in circles. The music died away as the dance ended. They were in a far corner now. Kouga bent over her face and kissed her softly. "I've missed you, Kagome."

Kagome pecked his cheek. "I've missed you, too. I cannot wait until you finish school."

Kouga smiled as he held her close. "I am afraid that shall not be for some time."

"I know," Kagome answered, somewhat disappointed.

"Patience is a virtue," Kouga preached. "Come summertime, we will have three months all to ourselves."

Kagome smiled this time, "That will be nice. I look forward to it."

"For now," Kouga pulled her out of the shadowy corner, "Let us dance the night away."

"You read my mind, Lord Kouga," Kagome teased.

They returned to the lighted ballroom floor, and danced through the crowds, occasionally stopping for drinks, which Kouga would go to get for himself and Kagome, being the gentleman he was.

The night did not seem long enough, and before either knew it, the great clock struck three o' clock in the morning. Kagome sighed. "It is time I leave. My parents will be waiting."

Kouga nodded, "Indeed. When will we meet next?"

Kagome looked out into the crowds, searching for her parents. "I do not know."

Kouga grunted. "I hate not knowing when I'll see you next."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she turned back into his eyes.

Kouga let out a long breath. "I just…I just worry." He refused to meet Kagome's eyes.

Kagome smiled at him and embraced him fondly. Kouga wrapped his arms around her. "Do not worry about me. I will be just fine. Though I am her twin, I will not follow in Kikyou's footsteps, however forced hers were. And you need to even think to fret about me looking at any other man but you."

Kouga kissed her hair, "I confess, sometimes I worry about both, but usually the former. I know you would never leave me."

"Good," Kagome nodded against his chest. "Because it would tire me to keep telling you." She looked up and kissed him sweetly on his lips, then pulled away. Kouga released her and their hands remained clasped for a moment longer before they separated and Kagome was lost to the crowds. At the same time, Kagome, who was now in the center of the mass leaving the manor, and Kouga, who had not moved, froze as familiar voices argued, echoing across the emptying ballroom. They both sighed and hurried over to the source of the commotion. They met in front of the scene, looked at each other, and covered their masked faces in embarrassment. Two sets of couples were at each other's throats, while the host and hostess tried desperately to calm them down, but to no avail.

* * *

"You have no right to speak of our daughter in such a way!" Lord Higurashi said angrily.

Lord Nagikanu scowled, "She is a conniving little-"

"Be quiet!" Lord Higurashi interrupted.

"Please," the host begged. "You are causing a scene. I ask of you, calm yourselves."

But none paid any attention whatsoever. "Our Kouga can do better than her! He can find a woman much more suited to him than some stupid member of the lower nobility. Our son **will not **stoop so low! He will not marry beneath him!" Lady Nagikanu shrieked.

Lady Higurashi flared. "You should not try to control your son so! Do you think he will be happier with some wealthy heiress that will provide him with nothing more than money! Do you honestly think he will thank you?"

Lady Nagikanu called back, "Yes! He will understand someday. He will see that we are helping him."

"He will hate you! He will hate you both for taking away his true love," Lady Higurashi scorned.

Lord Nagikanu smirked, "And your daughters are happy? Obviously not, as one chose to run away. Who is to say her twin will not run from Kouga?"

That was the last straw. Lord Higurashi drew his saber and pointed it right at Lord Nagikanu's throat. "Another word, and I will slit your throat. Do not ever think to say such things to me again!"

Kagome rushed to her parents and started to soothe them. Kouga went to his own parents and quickly pacified them with a couple of well-chosen words. Kagome and Kouga simultaneously let out a breath of relief at the silence.

Kouga glared at his parents. "I cannot believe you would say such things. Lord and Lady Higurashi are right. I do not understand why you cannot just accept Kagome!"

"Because she is below you, dear," Lady Nagikanu sneered.

Kouga bristled, "And you truly believe that matters to me? Do not presume so again! Let us go. It disgusts me that I am your son."

Lord and Lady Nagikanu looked honestly surprised and upset at his comment, and they quietly followed their son out of the manor. Kouga uttered a quick apology to their hosts, kissed Kagome quickly, and left.

Kagome sighed and led her parents out the door, carefully making sure they completely avoided the Nagikanus. "Mama, Father, you really need not cause such scenes over me."

Lord Higurashi sighed along with his daughter. "We are sorry, Kagome, but it annoys me so that Kouga's parents cannot accept you. And his comment about Kikyou was over the line."

"I know, and I agree," Kagome conceded, "But you still should not yell in public."

Lady Higurashi grasped her daughter's hand. "What would you have done in our position? If someone were insulting Kouga so?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Exactly what you did, but it still does not make it right."

Lord Higurashi took Kagome's other hand. "Then it is settled. We are only human, dear. Let us put it behind us for now."

* * *

Kk, if y'all hate me, then you have ample reason. I'll try my best not to take so long next time, but I can't make any promises. School here is hard as hell so…

Personal Reviews:

Lord of the Blades – I can always count on you to review! No, not every chapter will be that long. It **was** the Prologue, after all. They won't all be this long either, but I won't let them get too too short, I promise. I'm not sure yet, but I'm looking in the fifteen-chapter range or so. It is very subject to change, so don't bank on that number just yet. 9.2, Yay! That's a good start. What did you think of this chapter? (I really liked it, but that's because I'm such a fluff fan.)

Alaskagirl24 – Thanks! What did you think of this chapter?

jeevesandwooster – Niice. I'm kinda missing that side of you haha. Me too, I'm not a big fan of AUs, but once in a while, you find one that's just phenomenal and just tops all the non-AU ones. That was actually my inspiration for this one. I know it won't be like those, but I hope it turns out half-way decent. You'll have to be the judge of that, though.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I hope so… Oh really? I never saw it that way. I hope it lives up to your expectations.


	3. Chapter Two

Konnichiwa! I know, I know, it's been sooooooo long. High school is way harder than I thought, and boarding school is even harder haha. –sarcastically- I can't WAIT for junior year… On top of that, I have to pick my courses for the NEXT THREE YEARS! It's completely insane and I'm going out of my mind with stress. Updates are going to be really slow until the school year ends, sorry guys, but that does not mean at all that I'm stopping in any way, shape, or form. I have three weeks of Spring Break, so that should give me some time write at least one more chapter, if not more. Again, I'm so sorry about how long this has taken…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I wouldn't have time to anyway haha.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to The Lord of the Blades for his totally awesome review! Thanks!

* * *

Kagome sighed as her two personal maids started to work through her hair. They brushed it to an ebony sheen and then curled it, pinning the top layer up like a crown around the back of her hair, allowing the rest of bounce down. Her gown tonight was a very soft grey velveteen tight-fitting dress. It had pure white lace around the cuffs and the hem. The neckline dipped low and Kagome wore a lace collar with tiny in-sewn pearls. A white lace sash tied around her waist. She looked simply beautiful, projecting the truth of such an expression. She was both simple and beautiful. Kagome sighed, however, ruining the perfect image. She was growing terribly sick of all these social events. Lacking her beloved companion, her twin sister, they were only tiring. This time, the ball was down in the South of the kingdom, in a manor near the once deserted castle now belonging to the supposed new mysterious lord. Kagome scoffed at such stories. She would rather not venture any further from her one true love, who lived in a Northern university, but it seemed she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

It had been nearly three months since the rather embarrassing dispute between the Nagikanus and the Higurashis. Luckily, the Nagikanus were not invited to this ball. Kagome regretted it, but even she knew it was for the best. Perhaps word had spread, or it was a mere lucky chance. They would not find out until they arrived at the ball.

* * *

"Kagome, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the doorway. "We must be off! Let us make haste!"

Kagome hitched up her skirts, slipped on a pair of grey silk slippers, and trotted off after mother as elegantly as she could manage.

The carriage rumbled across bumpy roads as the sun slowly began its descent toward the horizon. Its yellow light darkened to a pink stain, easing into a deep plum that merged with the navy sky. The light receded from the windows of the carriage until it was dark both inside and out. An hour of this darkness preceded their arrival at the manor, where lights and shouts filled the empty night air. Lord and Lady Higurashi and Kagome stepped out into the chill and quickly hurried up to the grand front doors, which swung open as they neared, revealing to them the warm, lighted hall that awaited them. The small family gratefully stepped in and slipped out of their outer garments, left in their party clothes. Music pulsed around them, and naught but the drunken shouts of young men were heard over the lively tunes. They merged within the crowds and the night began for them.

* * *

A man stood mysteriously in a corner, covered in shadow. Only his piercing red eyes could be seen. He had taken such a chance in coming, but he could not help it. He needed to get out of that damned manor, just once. He observed the merriment with a scornful eye. He knew he must remain as an on-looker. Never again would he join in the festivities like a normal young lord. Dance after dance, his eyes swept the multitude of beautifully dressed women and their equally stunning partners. The night wore on, and he did not budge from his hiding spot.

* * *

Kagome flitted from partner to partner. Her old vivaciousness was coming back. Still, the empty space next to her that used to be occupied by her twin sister was painfully apparent. She did her best to push it aside. Kikyou would never approve of her sulky anti-socialness. After a while, she even began to genuinely enjoy herself. Every gentleman was at least an adequate dancer, and this made the night even more interesting. She did not dance with the same man twice, patiently making her way through all of the young men in the hall. The current dance finished and Kagome stopped to grab herself a drink. Her throat was parched and sweat ran down her forehead. As she neared the drink table, she noticed a flash of red. Curious, she turned in its direction, but it had disappeared. _Strange…_ she mused, but quickly forgot it as she returned to the dance floor when a new piece struck up.

She danced with a young brunette, and as he swung her about, her eyes caught that flash of red again. _Again…I can't have imagined it._ She decided to investigate it when the song finished.

It was almost twenty minutes later when the music died away and Kagome curtsied to her partner. "Thank you, milord."

He bowed, "It was my pleasure. Perhaps we shall meet again tonight."

Kagome nodded absently and turned away. The flash had come from near the drinks table again. She walked over, picked up a glass of warm mulled wine, which did nothing to cool her heated body, and slowly moved behind the table. She could see nothing. There did not seem to be anything there at all. Kagome sipped her wine and shrugged. If she saw the red again, she would search the wall from corner to corner. The young woman returned to the dance floor, putting the sight to the back of her mind.

* * *

The mysterious lord looked around, still hidden in shadow. Suddenly, he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. His eyes swept the hall until they landed on the drinks table in front of him. There, behind the line of wine bowls, holding a goblet, was a young woman staring straight at him. He sighed as he realized she was looking at him, but not actually seeing him. He was safe. He looked away, but something in the back of his mind went off. His eyes snapped back to land on her and it clicked. His mouth nearly fell open. It couldn't be… No… _It is!_ The woman looked so familiar. And he knew exactly why. _Kikuyo._ But what was she doing here? He could not even begin to surmise why. That, however, did not matter. He would rather see her dead, wondering why she was here, then to know why and keep her alive. It was perfect. He and Kikuyo were in a hall together. With lots of people near by. They could slip away and he would kill her on the spot. A plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

Kagome was enjoying herself. She was actually having fun at a ball. She only wished Kouga or Kikyou were there. But, it was not the time to be thinking of those absent. She smiled at her partner as they quickly stepped about in time to the music in circles among other couples. Sweat dripped down their faces, and as the music started to slow down, they pulled apart. "I am parched," Kagome exclaimed, fanning her neck as best she could.

Her black-haired partner smiled and bowed. "As am I. Will my lady allow me to retrieve us some drinks?"

Kagome curtsied, "Of course."

"Wait for me, then, milady." He strutted off to get a couple of cold drinks, which they were now serving.

Kagome leaned against a wall and sighed. She fanned herself some more and looked out across the groups of nobility conversing, now that the music had stopped for a breather. As her eyes roamed the room, they caught sight for a split second a man standing in the shadows. She blinked, but he seemed to melt away. _What was that? First red eyes, and then shadow men?_ She shook her head and focused on the man heading toward her. It was her dance partner with two cups of ice cold ale in his hands.

He offered one to her. "Milady."

"Thank you, my lord," she replied, dipping her head gratefully. Kagome sipped the drink eagerly, and smiled contentedly as the coolness slid down her throat and into her stomach. She felt better already. The wonders of cold alcohol. The musicians struck up yet another piece.

"My lady," the man turned to her, "Would you care to dance again?"

Kagome shook her head regretfully. "I think I would stay here for a bit longer and take a rest. I apologize."

He smiled, "Not to worry. Perhaps we shall meet again. Until then, goodnight, and thank you."

Kagome curtsied, "No, thank you, my lord." The man left to find another partner, and Kagome finished up the rest of her cold ale. When her goblet was empty, she set the cup down on a table and proceeded to explore the strange wall that produced such illusions. She circumnavigated the drinks table and moved toward the wall.

* * *

The shadow man had the feeling again and instinctively looked over at the drinks table. She was standing there again. She had to know he was there. The man almost panicked. _I must pull her from the hall._ He took a deep breath and carefully slid along the wall. It was difficult to keep his body immersed in the shadows, but he was halfway across the room before he knew it. His red eyes glinted in the light.

* * *

Kagome almost jumped when the figure moved. _So it was not my imagination._ She followed his progress, or what she was sure was progress; he was too well hidden to be sure. His bright red eyes were all that was there to convince her of his definite existence. Otherwise, he was naught but liquid darkness flowing against the wall until it pooled at the great doors leading into the main castle. Kagome glanced at the giant grandfather clock. One o'clock in the morning. She had time. She hurried off after the running shadow, intent on discovering its true identity.

* * *

The man twisted around the corner and into the dimly lit hall. Only sparsely placed torches burned to produce the light needed to see. His unnatural eyes allowed him to walk down the hall until he was out of sight. There he waited, leaning casually against a wall. She would never be able to escape.

* * *

Kagome flung herself around the door and peered into the hallway. She let her eyes adjust to the lack of light and then purposefully strode down the great hall. The torches flickered, casting eerily swaying figures careering across the wide floor. Her slippers quietly padded, the normally silent sound echoing throughout the room. She followed the path the shadow must have taken, looking nervously left and right. Now that the light and sound was gone, all that was left was this damned silence pressing down on her like a towel on her face. Her eyes caught a glimpse of those red eyes again. A shiver ran through her body. It had not occurred to her until now that red eyes were the most unnatural thing she had ever heard of. She spotted the man leaning against the wall and froze. It was too late, though. She was no more than ten feet away and he had already seen her. Her feet rooted themselves to the floor. Her eyes widened as the man straightened and took a step toward her, placing his body in the path of the nearby torch. Kagome gasped.

* * *

He was gorgeous, in a terrifying way. Something about him was so…intriguing and dazzling. Yet at the same time, she wanted to cower before his presence. The man was nearly six foot two, and built lean and powerful. His hair was silver-white and fell to his lower back. It shone in the torchlight, like beautiful strands of silver. He wore a blood red tunic tied with a black belt tucked into a pair of black silk breeches. He had black leather boots to his knees and a sword tucked into his belt. The sheath was sleek and black, hiding the blade within. The hilt was all the could be seen, and it was wrapped in folds of grey cloth that threatened to fall off, fraying at the ends. However, this one lapse in neatness seemed to complete his picture. His body was good-looking, to be sure. It was his face that scared Kagome so. His skin was pale and smooth. The only things that marred its perfection were two jagged purple stripes, one on each cheek. His eyes were a bright teal, and what would have been a pallid white on any human, was only blood red.

"Kikuyo," he stated, his voice hiding a delighted chuckle. Even his voice was frightening; it was so deep and raspy it sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She was still frozen in fear. "Speak, Kikuyo. It seems you fear your own creations!" he laughed.

The sound echoed about and Kagome wanted to cry. It was all so terrifying and unreal. _Kikuyo? Who is that? What is he talking about?_

Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed, her voice coming out as a squeak. "I am not Kikuyo!" She tried again, and this time her voice grew stronger. "My name is not Kikuyo. I know not who it is you speak of."

The man chuckled. "You cannot fool me, Kikuyo. I will kill you today!"

Kagome shook her head. "No! I am not Kikuyo! My name is Kagome! I am the daughter of Lord and Lady Higurashi!"

The man stopped. Now that he thought about it, she did look like her supposed parents. He had only met them twice, but he rarely forgot a face. And for this same reason, he was so sure she was Kikuyo. "Then why do you look like Kikuyo?" he asked at last.

Kagome looked confused. "Who is Kikuyo? Surely you do not mean Kikuyo the sorceress!"

"The same," he answered, hands on his hips.

Kagome sighed and swallowed hard. "She is an evil sorceress roaming the land. I am but a humble noble. I have never even seen Kikuyo, only heard of her. I beg you to believe me. My story is nothing but truth!"

The man scowled, "You and Kikuyo are nearly identical. Explain that."

Kagome licked her lips nervously. "I have no idea how that could be. I have never even seen her! How could I know?"

"Because you and she are one and the same!" he accused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man paused. "You know the answer, but I shall humor you for the time being. My name is Inuyasha, and I am the son of Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho."

Kagome seemed lost in thought. _Why is that name so familiar?_ It dawned on her and she gasped. "How can that be? You are dead! You died of an illness!"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Do I look dead to you? I am very much alive."

Kagome's feet unfroze and she took a fearful step backward. "Your parents announced your death recently. I remember."

"You are mistaken," he growled.

Kagome shook her head. "I remember! The gossip was of your death by disease, and my sister's…" At this, Kagome grew sober.

"Your sister?" the man repeated, a hint what may have bordered on concern in his voice.

Kagome looked up into the man's strange crimson eyes. "Kikyou Higurashi. She was kidnapped nearly a year ago, and no one has seen her since." Kagome fought back painful tears and looked away. Those eyes were so intense.

Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought. _A year ago_, he mused. _That wasn't too long before I met HER._ "Kikyou Higurashi… Yes, I recognize the name." _Are they the same person? It cannot be._ He put the thought from his mind, deciding it was too ridiculous a notion to even consider. "Come."

"Where?" Kagome asked, confused.

Inuyasha gave her a masked look, and, grabbing her arm, strode off. "Home. Don't try to struggle." His eyes blazed.

Kagome, however, disregarded his warning, and attempted to run. Inuyasha stopped and put a hand over her mouth, stifling any and all sound she started to make. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swiftly pulled her away from the light streaming from the hall. Kagome closed her eyes tight. _Was this how Kikyou felt?_ Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She would be lost forever. Inuyasha's hold tightened, and suddenly, Kagome no longer felt afraid. Something about the way he was stealing her was so…she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it made her feel safe. That was the last emotion she expected to feel.

Inuyasha whisked her away and before she knew it, they were out the door and into the cold. His horse was tethered to a nearby tree, and the two hopped on. It was a beautiful chestnut mare that shown in all hues of brown. Its coat was such a rich color, Kagome nearly gasped. Inuyasha snapped the reins and they galloped off into the night.

* * *

The great clock at the back of the room struck five. The guests were slowly filtering out of the hall. The ball was winding down. Lord and Lady Higurashi looked around, but could not see their daughter anywhere. "Where is she?" Lady Higurashi asked her husband.

Lord Higurashi shrugged. "I cannot imagine. She's just lost amongst the crowds. She will find her way to us soon." He patted his wife's arm, and they waited, still engaged in a conversation with their host.

The clock struck five, and all but a few had left the hall. Lady Higurashi was fretting. "Where is she?"

Lord Higurashi turned to his host. "We must look for her!"

The man nodded and turned to a passing servant. "Send for the dogs!" he ordered.

The servant bowed quickly and hurried off.

"I am certain your daughter is safe," he assured Lord Higurashi.

"I hope so," he answered, looking off into the distance.

Ten minutes later, two servants rushed out, holding eager dogs pulling at their leashes. The host nodded. "Come," he beckoned to both Lord Higurashi and the dogs. Do you have anything of hers that we may use?"

Lord Higurashi turned to his wife. Lady Higurashi wiped her eyes and pulled out her daughter's hankerchief. "Thank you," the host gently took the piece of cloth and held it to the dogs' noses. They barked bounded off.

Lord Higurashi put a hand on his wife's arm. "Stay here," he ordered her gently, "I will be back shortly. We will find her. Don't worry, dear."

She sniffed and nodded. The host's wife patted her arm pityingly.

Lord Higurashi hurried after the host.

The dogs ran down the hallway. They paused for a moment at one spot, barking to their master. "She must have stopped here for a bit. Maybe where she was taken?" the host suggested.

"**If** she was taken," Lord Higurashi corrected forcefully.

The host nodded, "My apologies. I did not mean to jump to such conclusions."

Lord Higurashi grunted and they set off after the dogs again. The dogs ran out the door now. Lord Higurashi put a hand to his forehead. "I have been through this scene before," he groaned. The dogs had stopped a little way ahead, beside a small picket fence, crowding around something on the ground. The host and Lord Higurashi bent down. Under some rope marks on the fence, there lay a small pile of rope hairs that had rubbed off. Next to it laid a pile of tell-tale horse manure. The dogs barked. "It's still fresh," he concluded. "They couldn't have left too long ago. They probably have a two hour head start at most. Shall we follow?"

Lord Higurashi sighed. "Not again," he whispered forlornly. "Not Kagome, too." He looked up at the host. "I beg your pardon, I did not hear."

The host gave him a comforting smile. "Let us follow. They cannot have more than a two hour head start."

"Yes," Lord Higurashi answered with vigour. "I must rescue my daughter. She is all I have left."

The host turned to one of the servants. "Inform Lady Higurashi that we have left to find Kagome." The servant bowed and sprinted off. "You," he said to the second servant, "Gather the men who wish to accompany us. We are leaving now, heading south." This servant also bowed and ran off toward the hall.

"Why south?" Lord Higurashi asked.

The host pointed at hoof marks leading south, still clearly fresh in the mud. "I have been tracking for a long time," he smiled, answering Lord Higurashi's silent question. "Come, the stables are at the foot of this hill." They jogged down the slope and stepped into the warm stables. The host selected his own black horse. "Choose whichever you would prefer."

Lord Higurashi grabbed the reins of a sleek midnight horse.

"Good choice," the host agreed.

"I have been riding for a long time," Lord Higurashi smiled faintly. He and the host each hopped onto their horses and galloped off into the southern part of the kingdom. They stayed right beside the trail the kidnapper's horse had left in his haste.

* * *

Inuyasha yanked on the reins gently, and the horse slowed to a halt before the tall black gates of a huge manor. Inuyasha hopped off the horse and pulled the rusty latch, pushing the gates open. They swung wide by themselves. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha led the horse through and then let go to close the gates behind them. Kagome looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. _Sunrise will come soon. Then I will see what this place really looks like._ She held onto the hope of light.

Inuyasha jumped back on the horse and they trotted up to the main double doors, huge black wooden walls. Inuyasha knocked, and Kagome could hear the sound echoing inside. Presently, a servant opened the door and let them in. Another servant stepped outside to bring the horse to the stables. Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall and viewed her surroundings. The walls, though of cold stone, were covered in brightly colored and detailed tapestries depicting everyday life as well as familiar fairytales.

One was of a pure white unicorn so beautiful, Kagome's breath caught. Its hide was woven with silk thread to stand out. Its horn was of gold thread. It reared its head, standing on his hind legs. Even the fury in its eyes had been captured. "Come," Inuyasha beckoned and he led her silently up to her room. Kagome, in a daze, simply looked around as she followed obediently. Inuyasha opened the door to a large chamber. Kagome stepped inside and gasped. It was richly furnished with a mahogany dresser, chest, and four-poster bed. The walls were covered in more tapestries of fairy tales and crimson curtains drawn across the window bathed the room in a reddish light. The gold thread embroidery of vines on the crimson comforter glittered in the light. There were at least five matching throw pillows. "You are to stay here."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in wonder. "Here?" she asked incredulously.

"Is it not to your liking?" There was a hint of warning in his voice.

Kagome shook her head quickly, "No, milord. Just, it is so beautiful. Is it not too much so for a prisoner?"

Inuyasha let out a bark of a laugh. "Do you consider yourself a prisoner?"

"Am I not?" Kagome asked, now confused.

Inuyasha grinned slyly. "No. I need to…clear some things up with you before you leave."

"Before?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes, provided you cooperate."

Kagome looked back into the room, lost in thought. Inuyasha quietly closed the door behind him, leaving her standing inside alone.

* * *

Soo…what didja think? Good, bad, okay? I hope this story is going at a reasonable pace. I've never written an AU before, and it's definitely harder than a regular fanfic… Any tips for me? Any constructive criticism? (Though, praise isn't prohibited or anything haha)

Personal reviews:

Lord of the Blades – I'm flattered! Nope, I didn't base this off any story at all. The only inspiration I got was to put it into a sort of Renaissance nobility setting, and even that was just vague inspiration. The story I got it from is about Inuyasha as the high king, Kouga as a lower king, Kagome as a noble, etc. Yes, Kagome and Kikyou were sisters in that story, but I've made them twins here and changed their relationship. In case you were wondering, the story is 'The King's Mistress' by dolphingirl0113, my favorite story on all of Other than that, the story is completely original and my own creation. It's going to be hard for them all, and you'll see better a little bit later on. 9.7! -throws a party for herself- That's the best I've had yet! Thank you! Yes (I may have told you this already…), there will be some fighting, and I'm actually trying to see if the claw will fit in. It may not…but we'll see. Thanks for the suggestion and the lovely review! Sorry this chapter isn't as long…-looks sheepish-

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Thanks! You're awesome! So, how's my first AU coming along so far? You should know, haha, as you are the queen of AUs haha. Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter Three

Konnichiwa! I know, it's been ages, but it's spring break, and I've updated as promised. Aren't you proud of me? I think I may actually get in that second update as well! We'll see. This next term is gonna be a killer…and I don't know how often I'll be updating. Also, I have no more vacations until summer break so…be patient, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…though I THINK I own Lord Higurashi…because he doesn't really show up in the anime…at least yet so…I can have rights to him, right? Maybe?

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to TaintedDarkInuShemeeko for being such an awesome reviewer! (Lord of the Blades is awesome, too, but I dedicated the last chapter to him so…) Thanks TaintedDarkInuShemeeko!

* * *

Three horses thundered across the fields. The three men riding them bent their bodies low, creating as little wind resistance as possible. The host glanced up at the sky and winced. "Lord Higurashi! I fear the weather does not bode well for us!"

The man in front also looked up. "But we cannot go back! I must find my daughter!"

"I know, my lord," the host yelled back, "But if we are caught in the storm, we are also lost. It is either your life or your daughter's! We can look for her tomorrow, and we will send out others to search for her. If you are lost, so is she!"

"But I cannot leave her!" he replied.

The host shook his head, "We will only go as far as the nearest inn and leave from there in the morning."

Lord Higurashi sighed and closed his eyes. It was for his daughter's sake that he pulled the reins of his horse. "Let us go then. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can leave tomorrow morning."

The host nodded, "Good choice, friend. We shall leave early tomorrow, I swear it."

Lord Higurashi gave the host a grateful smile. "Thank you. You do not need to accompany if you have impeding affairs…" He trailed off.

The host rejected the offer graciously. "She was taken while in my manor. I feel just as responsible."

"Thank you, friend. I will never forget your kindness."

The host nodded, turned his horse around, and they galloped back.

* * *

They reached an inn just as it began to pour rain. The three were soaked in moments and stumbled into the inn, wet and cold. The man sitting in front leapt up. "May I help you?" he asked.

The host stepped forward. "Do you have a spare room?"

The man nodded, "Yes, we have two, if you'd like."

The host sighed in relief. "Thank you. We'd like two. Here, sir." He handed the man some gold coins.

"Thank you, milord," the man bowed. He nodded to his assistant, who was sitting in a corner, and they relieved the men of their coats. The three followed the assistant upstairs to a pair of small rooms. They were identical; both had two beds, a couch, and a small fireplace. Lord Higurashi walked into the first room, and the host and his servant walked into the other. The men undressed into dry undergarments, provided by the inn, and slept, skipping dinner completely.

The men slept for the rest of the day and through the night, completely exhausted. Dawn broke and light shone brilliantly through the windows, effectively waking the three men up. They dressed into their now dry clothes and, after thanking the inn-owner, headed out. Their horses were safely resting in the inn's stables, so they brought them out and set off. Lord Higurashi, again, was in front, desperate to find his daughter. The air was calm after the storm, and the men were thankful for that. It made traveling much easier. They only passed by two villages during the day. The first did not know anything, and were generally no help at all. The second village pointed them towards the south. The host thanked the village leader and they kept south. The second day ended, but they had found nothing. "Fear not," the host assured Lord Higurashi. "We will catch up soon. The village remembered them, so they cannot have been so far. Another day and I'm sure we will find your daughter."

Lord Higurashi said nothing, instead nodding silently. His hopes were slowly falling. They had to find Kagome soon, or they may never find her at all. The thought scared Lord Higurashi more than anything.

* * *

The host's wife patted Lady Higurashi's arm. Another lady handed her a handkerchief. Lady Higurashi took the cloth square gratefully and dabbed her eyes. Where was Lord Higurashi and where was Kagome? "Where could they be?" she wondered aloud through her delicate sobs.

The host's wife smiled. "I'm sure they are on their way back as we speak. Fear not, milady. I'm sure they are both well."

Lady Higurashi shook her head. "Something tells me to expect the worse. What if my husband cannot find Kagome? Or what if even my husband does not come back?"

The other lady squeezed Lady Higurashi's hand. "They will both return safe. You need only wait. Be patient, my lady."

"I try," she moaned, "But something nags at my heart!"

The host's wife looked over, exasperated, at the other woman over Lady Higurashi's head. "Do not worry yourself until they come back." She turned to one of her servants. "Would you go get Lady Higurashi a mug of hot ale, please?" she asked in a low voice.

The servant bowed wordlessly and quickly walked towards the kitchen. He cam carefully back with a large steaming mug filled with a frothy amber liquid. The host's wife took the mug from him and set it in Lady Higurashi's hands. "There you go, milady. That'll cheer you up a bit."

Lady Higurashi said nothing, but stared sadly into her reflection in the drink.

The other woman urged the cup closer to her mouth. "Take a sip. It'll help."

Lady Higurashi sighed and brought the rim to her lips, taking a small gulp. The hot liquid eased down her throat and she could feel it slide into her stomach, warming her body from the inside out.

"Did it help?" the host's wife asked.

Lady Higurashi offered the woman a small smile. "Yes, a little. Thank you." Lady Higurashi slowly finished off the entire mug, and felt all the more better afterwards. Her spirits and temperature lifted, she closed her eyes. "Nothing to do but wait."

The two women on either side smiled at each other. The ale had worked. Lady Higurashi dozed off.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her door, careful not to make any noise. Without a sound, she closed the door behind her and tiptoed down the carpeted hallway, a blanket in hand. The rouge-colored ornamental rug did well to muffle her footsteps. The corridor was deserted and Kagome sighed in relief. She made her way down the hall, down the huge staircase, and turned into what she hoped were the kitchens. It was too dark to see much, and the doorway was out of the range of the torchlight. Kagome sniffed the air and nodded to herself. The smell of the room was enough to convince her that it was indeed the kitchen. Kagome lit a small candle and poked through the various cupboards for some food. She was lucky that she had happened to see the cook slip back into the kitchen during dinner, so she never would have known where it was. Kagome held up her cloth sack, which was actually a de-stuffed pillow that she had cut open with a knife she pinched from dinner. Kagome dropped in two loaves of leftover bread, a small pan, and a few raw vegetables. She added an empty silver mug, and tied the bag shut with a satisfied smile. Now she was ready to escape. Carrying her bag and blanket and wearing a black hooded cloak she had borrowed from her chamber, Kagome stole towards the front door. It was cold outside, and Kagome pulled the cloak closer around her body. Hidden by the night, Kagome ran to the stables, picked out a sleek dark brown mare and saddled her. She stuffed the blanket and bag of food in the pocket hanging from the saddle and urged the animal out of the shelter. They cantered off into the night, away from the manor. Kagome smiled widely; she was free at last. The feeling was short-lived, however, as a shout echoed through the night. Kagome bent low over the horse and dug her heels into the horse's sides. She had to escape. She could not be caught now, not now that she was finally out of that house.

* * *

**Knock knock!** Inuyasha scowled. What could anybody want at this hour of the night? The lord lit a candle and held it up so he could see the face of the large mahogany clock on his wall. It read three o' clock in the morning. Inuyasha's scowl deepened. **Knock knock!**_ Yes, yes,_ Inuyasha thought irritably, jumping out of bed and flinging on a crimson robe. He finished tying the belt around his waist and walked over to the door. **Knock knock!** "Coming," he called. He opened the door to find a young stable boy standing before him, slightly out of breath.

"My lord," he said urgently. "I apologize for waking you-"

"This had better be important," Inuyasha interrupted with a growl.

The boy nodded emphatically. "Lady Kagome was just escaped on the horse Mudlight. I heard her leaving the stables. She can't be too far…"

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn! Ready a horse and follow her! I cannot let her escape."

"Yessir," the boy nodded and bowed simultaneously and scurried off to the stables.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the door and tore off his robe and nightgown, throwing on instead a pair of breeches and a tunic, which he tied hastily with a belt. He opened the window and jumped down to the ground below. His demon eyes allowed him to see in the dark, one of the few advantages to his transformation. But he would give up nocturnal vision for humanity any day. Inuyasha peered through the darkness and spotted a swiftly moving figure. _That must be Kagome._ He bounded off across the fields. Behind him, the sound of hoofbeats could be heard. Kagome must surely hear the sound, but at that time, it did not matter. Kagome had to know the alarm had been spread. She had to know he would be after her. How could she not? Inuyasha increased his speed, outrunning even the horse's gallop. Kagome was not far ahead. Leaving the horse behind, Inuyasha took a giant leap and landed behind the horse. Another leap and he was in front of the charging beast. The horse reared in alarm and Kagome nearly fell off. It was only her tight grip on the reins and more-than-competent horsemanship that saved her. Inuyasha's straightened from the crouch he had landed in. "Kagome," he started.

"I don't want to be in that house anymore!" Kagome cried. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha raised a clawed hand. "I only need you for a few more days. You have only been in that house since last night, Lady Kagome. It has not been that long. Please, have patience."

"Why? What do you need me for?" Kagome demanded.

The stable boy rode up behind Kagome right then, and the light from his lantern illuminated the white eyes of Kagome's mare, Mudlight, and Kagome's furiously determined countenance. "Sir," the boy called.

Inuyasha's red eyes glinted in the firelight. "You will see if you are patient. I promise to let you return home once I have finished. I would have no more use for you, and there would be no reason to keep you in my manor. I will do no harm to you, unless you repeat these stunts."

Kagome's eyes widened at the threat. "You would not hurt a lady!" she accused fearfully.

Inuyasha glared, "Of course. I was not being serious. I have more honor than that, my lady. However, it is imperative you remain quietly for at least two more days."

Kagome nodded curtly, "Two more days it is. Then, you must let me leave."

Inuyasha smiled tightly, "Agreed. I give you my word as a man of honor that I will let you leave after two days."

Kagome looked satisfied and patted Mudlight's neck. "How did you…er…catch up to us? You do not have a horse. No man runs that fast!"

Inuyasha smirked, "No. No man runs that fast." He refused to say anything more on the matter.

Kagome gave him a suspicious look and turned her mare around. Mudlight trotted eagerly back to her warm stable. She had not been happy to be awoken at half past two in the morning. When they reached her stall, Kagome slid off, pulled off the saddle, and replaced it with a blanket. Mudlight bayed sleepily and closed her eyes. Kagome smiled and patted the horse's neck gently. "Thank you, Mudlight. I may need you again." She hung the saddle up and carried the blanket and bag of food back inside the manor. Kagome returned the bag of food to the kitchens for the cooks to deal with in the morning and carried her blanket to her room. She did not bother to change, and simply lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was inside before Kagome, as he had no horse to return to the stables, and strolled up to his bed chamber. His mind was whirling. He had finally reached the conclusion that this girl was not Kikuyo. Kikuyo would have fought him off with her power. She would not have agreed so readily to remain and be questioned. And, she stuck to her story and character far too well. If she truly were Kikuyo, she would break soon. Inuyasha shook his head. No, this girl was real. She honestly was Lady Kagome, daughter of Lord and Lady Higurashi. But why did she carry such an uncanny resemblance to Kikuyo? Inuyasha had to know, or he would never be able to sleep again. It was as if Kagome and Kikuyo were physical replicas of each other. It could not be a coincidence. Inuyasha sighed and opened the door to his bed chamber, preparing himself for bed again. He took off his breeches and tunic, threw them untidily on a chair, and slipped into the nightgown and robe he had left in a heap on his bed. With one last look out the window, Inuyasha climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, hiding any signs of the thunderstorm from the night before. Inuyasha awoke with a yawn and sat up, stretching. Once he was fully awake, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A couple of confident strides brought him to the large wall-length window. He reached up, pulling a gold thread cord, and the thick crimson curtains parted, allowing a ray of strong morning sunlight to stream through onto the floor. Inuyasha shielded his eyes with a hand and only turned away when he was satisfied that Kagome had not attempted another runaway. Inuyasha untied the belt around his waist and let his robe fall to the floor in a pool of white cloth. His bare skin had barely been exposed to the air for a minute when he had pulled on the maroon tunic and cream breeches from the night before. He tied a black belt around his waist and slipped on his favorite pair of black leather boots. Inuyasha stepped out of his chamber and into the hallway. He made his way down to the dining hall, ready for breakfast.

* * *

Kagome did not wake up so easily, or as early. She yawned, stretched, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up. Groggily, she swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood up somewhat shakily. She walked to the water basin the servants left for her and splashed some water over her face. Feeling much more awake now, she dried her dripping face with a towel and surveyed herself in the mirror. "No," she murmured aloud. She could not go out looking so disheveled. Kagome stripped off the shirt and riding breeches she had borrowed and changed into an outfit that allowed much less movement. Her dress was simple, not even a gown. It was brown and plain. White diamonds were embroidered into the cuffs of the sleeves and the collar, which was a modest V-neck. She tied a plain white silk sash around her waist, put on pearl earrings and a one-strand pearl necklace. She did not even bother to tie her hair back. A knock sounded. "Come in!" Kagome called.

A servant opened the door and bowed. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly in surprise. "You are ready, milady."

Kagome shrugged slightly. "It was simple."

The servant nodded, respectful enough not to comment. "The lord would like to know if you will be attending breakfast."

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I was just on my way down. Thank you."

The servant bowed again, "Yes, milady," and left.

Kagome glanced once more in the mirror and followed the servant. Keeping a socially appropriate distance, Kagome and the servant made their way into the dining hall. The servant did not enter, however. Kagome sat down across from Lord Inuyasha. Another servant, this one a male, immediately placed a steaming plate of sausages, eggs, bread, butter, and a mug of tea before her.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," Inuyasha greeted amiably.

Kagome's guard was up at once. "Good morning, Lord Inuyasha." She took a small bite of the egg and then a sip of the hot liquid. "Tea?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, imported from the Indies. I am surprised you recognized it. How is it?"

Kagome answered honestly, "I have only had it once or twice. It is lovely. I have heard it is nearly a cure-all."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "Yes, I have heard such a rumor. I believe that it is not so much a cure-all, as a drink that soothes the body while it is in pain."

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense."

Inuyasha's smile turned to a smirk. "Though, if you were to ask me, I would say that painkillers are useless for me. I do not feel pain for the reasons you feeble humans tend to."

Kagome could barely hold back a scowl, resulting in an angrily neutral gaze. "Perhaps," she said simply.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. This was not the fiery young woman he had kidnapped.

* * *

When both Inuyasha and Kagome had finished their breakfast, Inuyasha pushed back his chair and stood up. "If you would be so kind as to come with me, Lady Kagome."

Kagome did not reply, but followed him all the same.

Inuyasha led them into the library. Kagome, having never been inside Inuyasha's library, looked about in horror. There were stacks and stacks of old volumes filled with the classics, but the shelves were covered in such a thick layer of dust, Kagome could barely read some of the titles. It seemed none of the books had been touched for years. She made sure to stay away from the thick multitude of dust particles and sat on a cushy armchair across from Inuyasha. "Yes?"

Inuyasha inclined his head. "Do you know Kikuyo?"

Kagome grit her teeth. "No. For the last time, no, I do not know Kikuyo." She noticed the way his eyes glinted red. It was almost frightening, every time Kikuyo's name was mentioned.

Inuyasha put up a hand. "Patience, please, my lady. Have you ever met Kikuyo?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never."

He looked at her closely. "Can you come up with any suggestions as to why you and she look like twins?"

Kagome bit her lip. "No. I do not know anyone of the name Kikuyo."

Inuyasha nodded. "You are an only child?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I have twin sister. I believe I have mentioned this before."

"A twin?" Inuyasha grinned evilly. "A twin named Kikuyo?"

Kagome shot him a hard look. "No. I twin named…"she paused for a moment.

Inuyasha looked at her imploringly. "Named…? Have you forgotten the name of your own kin?"

Kagome shook her head. "Her name is…Kikyou."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. Her reaction to his question was strange, and he could not think why.

Kagome's head was all a-buzz. _I will look into this later, when I finish with Lord Inuyasha_, she promised herself.

Inuyasha spoke first. "Are you sure you are not in any way related to Kikuyo?"

Kagome nodded, "I do not think I am related to Kikuyo, Lord Inuyasha. Please refrain from asking me a third time."

Inuyasha scoffed. Inuyasha was beginning to appear quite arrogant. "Thank you, Lady Kagome," he said at last.

Kagome peered into his fiery red eyes, ablaze with rage. Everything about him was unnatural. "Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Lord Inuyasha-" he began.

Kagome interrupted him impatiently. "I know. But who are you?" she repeated.

Inuyasha understood this time. He settled back down into his chair. "Maybe a year and a half ago, I visited the home of a friend of my parents. I got bored and decided to explore the castle a bit. I found a set of stairs leading into a small tower, where I saw a glowing orb."

"A glowing orb?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha scowled, "Yes, a glowing orb. Some sort of sorcery, I would imagine. I was somehow drawn to it, though I am not sure how. It spoke to me, and tried to merge itself with me. At the last moment, I broke free of its spell and ran away. It found a body and some months later, it tracked me to my castle and, with its black magic, turned me into this demon creature. I could not remain with my parents any longer for fear of hurting them and my brother suggested I come here. I have been here ever since."

"For fear of hurting them?" Kagome's voice was steady, but she leaned further back in her chair, and further away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "I have learned to control myself, except in certain cases when I am very angry."

Kagome nodded, but did not lean forward again. "This happened a year ago?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Just about."

Kagome seemed lost in thought. _Kikyou was kidnapped a year ago. I miss her so._ She imagined her sister's face. Kagome sighed sadly.

Inuyasha watched Kagome. The girl was peculiar, but he had to admit he kind of liked her.

Kagome's eyes focused on Inuyasha. _If the orb did this to him, why is he so obsessed with Kikuyo?_ She could not understand him, but did not dare ask. The way his eyes flared when her name was mentioned raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Another thing to investigate. One of Kagome's major faults, or virtues, depending on the situation, was her curiosity. Now that she had been given a taste of the story of this strange Lord Inuyasha, she would not be able to leave without knowing the ending. Kagome smiled determinedly. She would investigate this man further, even if it meant staying longer.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, vaguely annoyed.

Kagome blinked back to reality. "F-Forgive me," she stammered, turning pink, "I did not mean to…"

Inuyasha's expression did not change, "It's fine," he conceded gruffly.

Kagome frowned. Lord Inuyasha was such a mysterious man. He had told her how he came to be, and yet she felt as if she knew nothing about him. Without a word, Inuyasha stood up. "I have some things I must attend to. Do as you please."

Kagome's frown did not leave her face. He was suddenly so…brooding. Something was bothering him, and she could not figure out what. "Thank you, milord," she answered, following him into the hallway. They parted ways at the staircase. Inuyasha continued onto his study room and Kagome walked up to her room. She opened the door that led to the balcony and stepped out into the fresh afternoon air. Leaning over the intricately carved mahogany railing, Kagome surveyed the landscape. It was beautiful, though nothing like her home. Instead of the patchwork quilt of green hues that were the fields the serfs farmed, there was a great wilderness of trees. The greens here were different. They were darker and more sinister, hiding shadows and whatever else lurks in such an environment. However, the tops of the trees shone in the sunlight, contrasting with the dark greens beneath. The glimmer of water caught Kagome's eye, and she could see, further out, there was the edge of a small lake beyond the forest. Light glanced off it as if off a giant mirror. Kagome smiled. Between the reflective water surface, mix of greens, and bright blue of the sky, it made for a sufficiently colorful scene. The only thing missing, which Kagome only just noticed, was the presence of people. _That's why it feels so empty here. Why does Lord Inuyasha isolate himself so?_ His demonic face swam before her eyes. _He is not human…but he is not a bad person._ Kagome sighed. She was being silly again. Society would never accept him, even if she did. Once one got over his forwardness and his frightening face, he was just like any other lord. Except a certain special lord. She had not thought of him once since her kidnapping, but now Kouga's face swam before her eyes, replacing that of Inuyasha's. _Oh Kouga,_ Kagome thought sadly. _I miss you so. What must you be thinking now? Have you heard of my kidnapping yet?_ Kagome watched the trees sway in a light breeze, the greens tumbling over each other as the shadows moved.

* * *

Kouga had not yet heard of Kagome's kidnapping. He sat in his room in the Northern University, pouring over parchment. His studies were tedious, but they were fascinating, so he made no complaints. He looked up and stretched his arms over his head. "I need some water," he said aloud. Kouga pushed back his chair and stood up, heading toward the dining hall to find a cup of water for his parched throat.

* * *

Lord Higurashi, the host, and the servant galloped up to Inuyasha's manor. "Are you sure this is where she will be?" Lord Higurashi asked for the third time that day.

The host smiled patiently, "Yes, Lord Higurashi. The trail leads right here. Come, let us question the inhabitant lord."

Lord Higurashi looked around him. Something about the place seemed familiar. As they walked up to the great pair of double doors, it came to him. By the time he had opened his mouth, however, the host had already knocked loudly, sending the hollow sound resounding throughout the halls inside. "I have just remembered, nobody lives here. This is the manor in the south that has been abandoned for the past few years."

The host frowned, "But the trail…" he began. Before he could finish, though, the door swung open.

A servant stood before them. "Yes?" he asked expectantly.

Lord Higurashi and the host gave each other surprised looks. "Uh…" Lord Higurashi started. "Have you seen two people fleeing on a horse recently? One was a young girl, about seventeen, black hair."

The servant looked nervously about. "No, sir, I have not. I apologize."

Lord Higurashi swallowed and nodded. "Thank you. She is my daughter and I believe she has been kidnapped. Who is the lord here?"

The servant hesitated. "Lord Inuyasha, sir."

Lord Higurashi gave the servant an inquiring look. "May I speak with him?"

The servant shook his head, "I am sorry, sir, but he is very busy."

Lord Higurashi realized it was a lost cause. "Thank you. Please keep an eye out for her."

"Yes, sir," the servant bowed.

Lord Higurashi turned to the host. "Come, we must be off."

They rode away for a bit and then stopped for some water. "What now?" Lord Higurashi asked.

The host shrugged. "The trail ended there."

"That would mean she was in that manor, but the servant said he had not seen her. And who is the new lord living in there?"

The host looked at the manor. "I heard a rumor that there was a new lord in the south abandoned manor. That is why I was not so surprised as you. It appears the rumor is true, but who is this mysterious lord who is too busy to come out and greet guests? I wonder."

Lord Higurashi agreed, "Yes, and whose servant is so nervous. I wonder what was bothering him."

"Strange," the host murmured. "Though I doubt the servant would lie. I saw a glimpse of the interior hall, and it looks lived in. I doubt the kidnapper is hiding in there. Where could Lady Kagome be, then?"

Lord Higurashi sighed. "How can we find her without a trail?"

"All we can do is post notices around the kingdom. I will accompany you to the High Court."

* * *

So…what did you think? I love writing this…when inspiration hits me of course haha.

Personal Reviews:

Lord of the Blades: I know, this one was short, too. I'm sorry. I've just had no time to write. I wrote this chapter in the past two or three days because I've had no time otherwise. It's very depressing to be honest… So, how was this chapter? I know, not the best, but I'm trying haha. Even I can see I've had some better chapters… Thanks for reviewing!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko: Thanks for the review, Princess of AU Fics haha. I actually haven't tried that… I try to think from an outside point of view what would happen. I'll try that. Thanks for the advice! Oo your new story sounds great! I can't wait to read it! Yes, I'd love a longer summary!


	5. Chapter Four

Konnichiwa, minna! Just as I promised, I have two chapters out by the end of spring break! Yay! The next one may not come for a while, but I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Kagome, bored of her room at this point, left her balcony and set off to the kitchens. There was bound to be somebody in the kitchen; she was not too keen on talking to the strange Inuyasha at that point. She slipped down to the kitchens and peeked inside. The cooks were rushing about, preparing dinner. Kagome frowned. She would not find much out of them. Kagome wandered about until she found a servant quietly dusting one of the smaller parlors. "Excuse me?" she spoke up.

The young girl whipped around in surprise and quickly bowed. "Yes, milady?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Could I ask you a couple questions?"

The servant seemed confused, so Kagome continued on. "For how long has Inuyasha been here?" she asked.

The servant thought for a moment. "A year and a half, I should think, milady."

Kagome nodded, "Why did he move here alone? I do not see any of his family here with him."

The servant again thought for a moment. "I do not know, milady," she said finally. "We were ordered to come down and serve in this mansion under Lord Inuyasha. When we arrived, he was already here, though I believe a week or so before us." She looked around quickly before leaning to add in a low voice. "When we first saw him down here, he was…different. Like a demon of sorts."

Kagome pretended to appear shocked and appalled. "A demon?"

The servant nodded, eyebrows raised. "He was human before he came here, and then he turned into some kind of demon. He is not the gentle, kind, innocent boy the human Lord Inuyasha was. It is said this castle has a curse upon it, and I think that was what changed Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome kept up her façade, looking more amazed with each word. "Wow," she breathed. "What is your name?" she asked the servant kindly.

"Shiori, milady," the servant said humbly.

Kagome smiled. "Well, then, thank you, Shiori."

Shiori bowed her head. "You are welcome, milady," she answered humbly.

Kagome walked off. She had learned nothing new. _Why is he so obsessed with Kikuyo?_ she wondered.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his desk in his study area and rifled through a pile of papers. He sighed. Life was so tiresome down there. There was nobody around except the servants. That girl provided some company, but she would be gone soon. He sighed again. Though he barely knew Lady Kagome, he would miss the company of another noble. He had to figure her out, first, before he let her go. He remembered his conversation with her in the library and smirked. _No, she is certainly not Kikuyo. Lady Kagome is feisty, while Kikuyo is conniving. Very different. And yet,_ he continued mentally, _they look identical. What could it mean? It is more than a coincidence, that much is clear._ Inuyasha pictured both women side by side and nodded. _Identical._ He pushed his cushioned chair back and stood up. He would observe her some more at dinner and question her after. With a plan in mind, Inuyasha walked over to dinner. Kagome was already sitting at the table, having just sat down not a second before. Inuyasha offered her a smile and she returned it somewhat warily. "Good evening, Lady Kagome," he said in his gravelly voice.

Kagome eyed him curiously. "Good evening, Lord Inuyasha."

He sat down across from her and servants immediately brought in a bowl of hot soup and fresh bread for each. They worked their way almost through the main course without any words, but Inuyasha ruined the silence by speaking up as they were finishing up their roast chicken and vegetables. "Lady Kagome, would you please accompany me for another conversation in the library after dinner?"

Kagome did not seem overjoyed at the prospect. "Yes," she said tiredly. "What will be talk about this time?"

Inuyasha waved a hand and smirked. "The library chairs are much more comfortable than these, so let us wait until then."

Kagome held back a scowl. "Fine," she answered curtly. _His smirk is so irritating!_

Inuyasha frowned slightly. Her attitude was starting to get on his nerves. He was treating her perfectly well, acting the gentleman, and she still remained as if constantly losing her patience with him. _What is wrong with her?_ he scowled inwardly.

Dessert was cleared off of the table, and Inuyasha stood up, gesturing for Kagome to follow him to the library. They walked, one behind the other, to the large book-filled room and sat down in the same soft chairs they occupied earlier. Kagome looked around at the books and Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome, before you go, I must find out a bit more about you."

"Like what? And why?" she asked at once, already getting annoyed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. It would not do to yell at his guest. He would get nowhere then. "You history, your life thus far. Why? Because you are connected to Kikuyo somehow, and I must find out how."

Kagome scowled. "I have told you so many times! I have never even met Kikuyo! How could I be connected with her, as you say?"

Inuyasha frowned. "That is what I am trying to find out!" he answered, exasperated. It was hard enough to keep his temper in check as it was, but this girl was just asking for it. He took another deep breath. "Help me, please," he said tightly.

Kagome's scowl did not leave her face. "Fine. I have told you already, I am the daughter of Lord and Lady Higurashi. I have a twin sister named Kikyou." She paused in thought. _Kikuyo…Kikyou…no…_ She shook her head. She looked up to find Inuyasha giving her a strange look. "What?" she growled.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Inuyasha sneered, "Nothing, Lady Kagome."

Kagome's scowl deepened. _What happened to the polite gentleman that kidnapped me?_ "Fine. I don't care. A little earlier than when you were turned into a demon by that orb, my twin sister Kikuyo was kidnapped and has not been seen since. I have no idea where she is, but I know she is alive."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just do!" Kagome responded heatedly.

Inuyasha scowled this time. "Fine, fine. Kami-sama, no need to get so annoyed."

"I am not getting annoyed," Kagome ground out, contradicting herself in the process.

Inuyasha took another deep breath, making a failed attempt at calming his rising temper. "Kikyou, your sister's name was?"

"That is what I said," Kagome affirmed rudely.

Inuyasha breathed out through his nose. "And she was kidnapped? By who? And why?"

Kagome shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? If I knew, we would probably have found him by now. As for why, I have no idea. I cannot even begin to think of possible reasons."

Inuyasha nodded. "I see." He stood up and, nodding to Kagome, started out of the library. "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome fumed silently in her chair. He was so aggravating! She snorted, arms crossed, and took a deep breath. Finding it worked, Kagome stood up and also left, feeling much calmer.

* * *

Lord Higurashi, the host, and the servant rode back to the host's manor. They arrived late the next night. Panting, Lord Higurashi ran inside, the host right behind him. The servant tended to the horses while the host and Lord Higurashi went in search of the women of the household. The two men wandered through the main hall, the parlors, and were about to ascend the giant staircase when they heard voices from the adjacent dining hall. The host and Lord Higurashi exchanged looks and nodded. They strode into the large room and found, at the far end of the long table, two women sitting across from each other. One was the host's wife, and the other was Lady Higurashi. Both men hurried over to their wives and embraced them quickly. Lady Higurashi looked hopefully into Lord Higurashi's eyes. His shoulders sagged. "We followed them to the end of the trail, but only found that abandoned mansion. Someone is living in it!" he exclaimed.

Lady Higurashi nodded absently, looking crestfallen. "Where could our daughter be?"

The host spoke this time. "We tried our best. I am going to accompany Lord Higurashi to the Royal Court and we will ask for notices to be posted around the kingdom. That is the only thing we can do now. I am sorry, Lady Higurashi."

Tears graced her eyes, but she nodded once. "Thank you for helping us," she said graciously. "We appreciate all your help."

The host's wife smiled pityingly at her. "She will be found. I know she is alive. You said yourself you could sense she was alive. Have hope!"

Lady Higurashi nodded. A servant came in and whisked away the plates.

"You are welcome to stay the rest of the night," the host offered. "I am assuming you wish to leave as soon as possible. We can leave tomorrow morning."

Lord Higurashi helped his wife up and took her arm. "Yes, thank you. We will pass by our manor on the way. I will drop my wife there and we will continue to the Royal Court."

The host nodded. "We shall meet in the front hall after breakfast."

The two couples retired to their separate rooms for the night. Lord and Lady Higurashi went to the room Lady Higurashi had been sleeping in. Once they were safely inside with the door closed, Lord Higurashi took his wife into his arms. "I am sorry," he murmured.

Lady Higurashi looked up into her husband's eyes. "She is alive, do not worry. I just know it. I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" Lord Higurashi repeated.

She nodded. "A mother's instinct."

Her husband buried his nose in her hair and they stood like that for some time, extracting their needed comfort from the other.

Finally, they pulled apart and climbed into bed, sliding under the covers. Lord Higurashi pulled his wife close and they slept, both dreaming of the two daughters they had lost.

* * *

The next morning, Lord and Lady Higurashi and the host and his wife met in the dining hall for breakfast. After a short meal of fruit, bread, eggs, and meat, the four went outside. Lord Higurashi, Lady Higurashi, and the host climbed onto three horses. The woman adjusted the skirts of her riding gown, and then they galloped off. They made good time, and by noon, they were more than halfway to the Higurashi manor. They stopped for a light lunch of bread, cold meat, and ale. The three stretched, sat on the grass, which was more comfortable than the hard saddle. Without dallying too much, they hopped back onto their horses and rode off northwards. By late afternoon, they reached the Higurashi manor. It was rare that women rode horses, so it was lucky Lady Higurashi knew how to ride well enough not to slow the two men down. However, she did not ride as often as her husband, and by the time they reached the manor, her legs were aching. They rode up to the front door and knocked on the large wooden doors. A servant opened the door and bowed, allowing them in. Lord Higurashi jumped off his horse and helped his wife down, letting her lean on his shoulder as they hobbled in. Her legs throbbed in pain and he sat her down in a comfortable chair. He ordered a couple servants to tend to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will return in a couple of days. Feel better."

She nodded, "Good luck, dear."

He smiled at her and went back outside. Climbing back onto his horse, the two men resumed their gallop toward the Royal Court. They rode well into the evening, and night had long fallen when they finally decided to stop at an inn. A small roadside inn was open, and, luckily, even had two empty rooms for a reasonable price. Lord Higurashi dropped some coins into the hand of the innkeeper and they climbed wearily up a narrow flight of stairs to their rooms, collapsing onto their beds, fully clothed, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lord Higurashi and the host met in the foyer of the inn. They had another short breakfast of just bread, eggs, and meat, and a mug of cold ale each. When they finished, the two men found their horses in the inn's small stable, and, after saddling them, rode off north. Again, they rode until noon. The two men stopped and sat under the shade of a roadside tree, eating the last of their bread, cold meat, and drinking the last of their ale. They got back onto their horses and continued to ride.

They arrived at the Royal Court a couple hours later. The two men gave their horses to a pair of stable boys and were led into the Royal Court. Another servant led the pair to a parlor where their cloaks were taken and they were offered drinks. Both men took water, gulping the cold refreshment down eagerly. A servant took their empty cups. The two men were left alone in the parlor they sat in. They talked for a bit about irrelevant subjects. Forty minutes passed before an official walked in.

"How may I help you?" the stern-face man inquired.

Lord Higurashi and the host both stood up in respect. "We would like to speak with His Highness."

"About what?" the official asked. He had a ratty face and a nasally voice to match.

"My daughter has been kidnapped and I would like to have permission to post notices about her across the kingdom."

The official nodded. "Wait right here. I will be back in a moment." He left and the two men were along to idly chat again. Another half an hour crept by before the official returned. "His Highness has granted your request. Notices will be posted across the kingdom about your daughter. Please wait here."

The two men nodded and sat down to wait some more. This time, they only waited fifteen minutes before a young black-haired man walked in with a roll of parchment and a quill and inkpot. He set his materials down and bowed his head to the two men. Both stood up and returned the gesture. "I am Lord Nagana," he introduced himself. "I am in charge of official notices. I hear your daughter has gone missing?"

Lord Higurashi nodded. "That is correct."

"Details?" Lord Nagana asked simply.

Lord Higurashi nodded again. "She is about five feet and six inches tall, black hair to her waist, brown eyes, last seen and still believed to be in the southern end of the kingdom. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Lord Nagana jotted all this down. After Lord Higurashi had finished his explanation, the sound of the quill on the parchment could still be heard. Finally, he looked up and set the quill down. "Could you draw a picture of her?"

Lord Higurashi nodded and took the piece of parchment Lord Nagana offered him. Lord Higurashi was a fair artist when he wanted to be. He carefully sketched his daughter's face. Lord Nagana seemed impressed. "Thank you, this will help much."

Lord Higurashi's mouth was set in a grim line. He wanted his daughter back right then. He and the host stood up and bowed slightly. Lord Nagana also bowed slightly. "Thank you, gentlemen. I hope you find your daughter."

"Thank you," Lord Higurashi said shortly. He and the host left the parlor. As they made their way to the door, a servant came up and silently handed Lord Higurashi a bag. Lord Higurashi opened it to find enough food for the journey home. He smiled at the host. They got to their horses in the stables and began riding home.

They stayed the night in another small inn. They walked to their rooms, on the same floor as the foyer, and climbed into their beds, falling fast asleep.

The next morning, they groggily climbed onto their horses and rode south this time. At noon, they stopped for lunch, a grand meal of meats, breads, pickled vegetables, and delicious ale. Compliments of the king. "We should visit the Royal Court more often," the host joked.

Lord Higurashi cracked a smile. He was still very worried about his daughter.

"Cheer up," said the host. "Someone will find her."

Lord Higurashi sighed. "I hope so."

They packed up and rode off for the rest of the day. That evening, they reached the Higurashi residence. "Spend the night," Lord Higurashi urged. "It is the least I can do for all your assistance."

The host agreed and spent the night in one of the many spare rooms. Lord Higurashu found his wife and cradled her in his arms. "We will find her. Someone will," he echoed the host's words. "There will be official notices up with her picture across the kingdom in a few days."

Lady Higurashi nodded and hugged her husband. "I hope she is well. I wonder what she is doing. I wonder what Kikyou is doing."

Lord Higurashi's hold tightened on his wife. Neither had spoken of her for some time. "They are both alive. We just need to find them."

Lady Higurashu hiccoughed softly and nodded against her husband's chest. They retired to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Five days later, Kouga stepped outside of the university building into the sunshine and stretched his arms above his head. Being inside all day because tiresome. He smiled at the fair weather and took a leisurely stroll around the campus, walking through the gardens he had taken Kagome through. Thinking of her put a bittersweet smile on his face. He cherished every memory with her, but he missed her dearly. Kouga made it to the end of the gardens and turned into a small gate, leaving the campus completely and walking on down to the small town below. Because the university was wealthy, the village at its feet grew to a fairly prosperous town. Kouga threaded his way through the crowds and was content to immerse himself in the culture of a non-academic life. The smells of a hundred different foods wafted through the air, mixing with the sounds of instruments, played by hopeful beggars. Kouga paid them no mind, having no coins on him, but listened to it appreciatively. The bustle of peasant town life somewhat appealed to him. He did not wish to become a town dweller, but, like Kagome, he loved to visit them once in a while. Kouga smiled at the thought of Kagome. _Next time she visits, I will take her down here. She would like it._ As if on cue, Kagome appeared in the corner of Kouga's eye. He whipped around, recognizing her face. She was not behind him. Kouga's brow furrowed. What was going on? He took a step in the direction he had seen her face and it became clear. Kouga narrowed his eyes. There was a poster on the town board with a sketched picture of his Kagome's face. His heart beating faster, Kouga walked over and read the words underneath.

"_**A Notice from his Royal Highness King Akeno:**_

_**Missing: Lady Kagome Higurashi**_

_**Description: Five feet and six inches tall, waist-length black hair, brown eyes**_

_**Last Seen: Southern end of the kingdom on horseback"**_

Kouga's face fell and his heart nearly stopped. _Kagome is missing? My Kagome is missing?_ He just stared at the poster for a moment. _I must find her!_ He turned on his heel and made his way back to the university.

Kouga strode straight to the office of the administrator and knocked on the polished white door. "Come in!" a voice called from within.

Kouga opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Excuse me, sir."

An elderly man looked up from his papers, quill poised to write. "Yes? Lord Kouga, correct?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes. Sir, my woman has gone missing, and I would like permission to take a couple weeks off in order to search for her."

The man frowned. In an aged voice, he asked curiously, "Lady Kagome Higurashi, by any chance?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes, sir. I must find her."

The man sighed tiredly. "How long would you like again?"

Kouga answered at once, "Two weeks, please."

The man's brow furrowed. "I give you ten days."

Kouga grinned. "Thank you, sir!"

The man gave him a weary smiled and went back to his work. As Kouga opened the door, the man looked up again. "Good luck, young Lord Kouga."

Kouga nodded and smiled over his shoulder gratefully. "Thank you, sir." With that, Kouga closed the door and walked straight to his room, throwing a blanket, a change of clothes, a warm cloak, and a bag of change into a small bag and, taking one last look at his messy room, closed and locked the door. He dropped the key in his bag and hurried down the staircase to the kitchens.

A couple of the cooks looked up in surprise to see Kouga standing in the doorway. "I would like a bag of bread, meat, and ale to bring with me on a journey," he announced.

A man who was obviously the head cook nodded to two of the younger cooks, who nervously ran to grab a small sack. One of the young men held the bag open while the other packed two loaves of bread, a generous portion of meats, and a large flask of ale that was sure to last at least five or six days. When the first cook has packed the ale flask in, the second cook tied the bag shut securely. The first cook then gave the second cook a light push and he stumbled forward. "Here, milord," he muttered.

Kouga nodded kindly, took the bag from his hands, and left. He walked briskly to the stables with his two bags and saddled his horse, Firelight. Firelight was a red horse with a gorgeous blonde mane and tale. He tossed his head at Kouga, recognizing her master. Kouga had ridden Firelight since he was but a foal. Firelight was a tall, powerful horse. Kouga saddled him quickly, stuffed the bags into the saddlebag pockets and tied them to the saddle so they could not fall out. Kouga swung himself into the saddle, patted Firelight's neck and urged him out of the stable. "Let's go, Firelight," he murmured. "Let's go find my woman."

Firelight snorted and trotted out into the sunshine, increasing his gait into an urgent canter.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her room, bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do, so she decided to explore the place further. Kagome wandered through the halls, her thoughts revolving about her situation. She passes door after door until her feet, as if by their own choice, paused in front of a fairly familiar white door. It was open just enough for Kagome to be able to see through the small crack. She smiled; she recognized this room. Kagome pushed the door fully open and walked slowly into the high-ceilinged library. Kagome breathed in the smell of old books and examined the multiple shelves of dusty volumes. She sneezed a couple of times as the built-up dust swirled into the air, her careful fingers brushing it off book bindings in order to read the titles. As she made her away around the elliptical room, Kagome noticed that every here and there, there was a book that was not coated in that thick layer of dust. Kagome found one at eye level and gingerly pulled it from the shelf. Opening it, she noticed it even appeared to be read recently. She smiled again to herself. Inuyasha was a reader after all.

Kagome sat down in one of the armchairs after making her rounds about the shelves and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. _What am I going to do?_ she wondered. She wanted to find out more about Inuyasha, and to figure out the possible connection between her sister's name and Kikuyo's. However, she would be leaving shortly, within the next day or so. _There's so much I want to find out!_ she exclaimed in mental frustration. Kagome looked around at the books, as if expecting an answer from their pensive pages. The silence echoed around her, bearing down upon Kagome's mind. She experienced, for a moment, a sense of claustrophobia. Kagome sighed again and her eyes swept the room. Her answer came in the form of a book. High up on the upper shelves, surrounded by grayish volumes thick with dust that had possible never been touched, was a blood red book. Its binding appeared, from her vantage point below, to be leather and in good condition. It had clearly been read recently. _Lord Inuyasha is such a mysterious man; I cannot figure him out. He starts out so gentle, and has become so irritating, and yet he treats me like a guest all the same._ She never would have expected Inuyasha liked books. _Perhaps they comfort him, in the loss of his humanity._ And in that thought, she found her decision. _He has lost his humanity, as close to him as my own sister._ Now that she had reached this conclusion, Kagome knew she could not let herself leave without helping him. In so many ways, his situation was similar to hers, and she felt drawn to aid him. Kagome stood up, suddenly feeling hungry, and started out the door towards the dining room. She did not attempt to mask her look of determination and ultimate decision. _My family will understand_, she hoped.

* * *

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha at lunch, eating her food calmly. They ate their pork and rolls in silence. Inuyasha swallowed the final gulp of his water, as did Kagome, and prepared to stand up. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha sat poised expectantly. "Lord Inuyasha," she began.

"Lady Kagome" he started, interrupting Kagome. "I had promised you that you could go home in two days, and two days have passed. There is a horse and carriage next to the stables. Whenever you are ready to leave, you may call a servant to prepare it."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha stood up. "Lord Inuyasha," she repeated, and the man paused. He understood the look on her face and sat back down again.

"Yes?" he asked mildly.

She made eyes contact with the young man. "Lord Inuyasha, I have thought over my situation as well as yours, and I have decided to stay here with you and help you in your search for Kikuyo."

Inuyasha gave her a strange, almost incredulous look. "I beg your pardon?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "I have decided to help you find Kikuyo and bring her to justice."

Inuyasha nodded, "I heard you the first time," he murmured absently. His focus returned to the young woman across the table. "Why?" His question was so simple, but Inuyasha could not even begin to think of an answer.

Kagome sighed quietly. "You have lost your humanity because of Kikuyo. That is a great loss to you. I have lost my twin sister, who was, and still is, my second half. I feel my loss, perhaps, as much as you feel yours. Something tells me that our losses are connected in some way. I feel compelled to help you, Lord Inuyasha, but just as much as that, I would never be able to forgive myself if I left you in your search alone when I could have helped, or if I ignored something that may lead me to my sister."

Inuyasha listened to her speech in silence, and did not speak for moments after, as her words finally sunk in. "Thank you," was all he could manage.

Kagome offered him a kind smile, "I suppose you will have to get used to having me around for a bit longer, my lord." She stood up, about to leave, when Inuyasha spoke up.

"What about your family?"

Kagome turned back with another smile. "I will notify them. They will understand." She started to leave a second time when Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Lady Kagome, if you are to be staying here, then I insist you address me as Inuyasha," he proclaimed gruffly.

Kagome turned around for a second time and cocked her head in the most adorable way. "As you wish, Inuyasha. Then, I am just Kagome to you."

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome left for real this time, leaving Inuyasha vaguely confused.

_What is with me? I have never been so…strange around a girl. It is as if I melt when she enters the room._ His uncharacteristic openness and trust almost scared him.

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully. Kagome and Inuyasha did not speak much, though not because of discomfort between them. There just was not much to say at the time. Kagome, having had enough of the manor, decided to begin exploring the gardens. However, by the time she had made this decision, it was already late afternoon. Kagome stepped out into the sunshine for the first time in days and squinted in the sudden change of light. With a light smile playing across her lips, she sauntered through the varied vegetation that adorned the front lawn of the manor. After about an hour of exploration, Kagome finally noticed that it was growing late, and abandoned her stroll for another day. She walked back to the actual manor, thoughts revolving not on the garden she had just seen, but instead on something much further. _What am I going to do about my parents?_

_

* * *

_

After much contemplation, Kagome came up with a reasonable solution and prepared to present it to Inuyasha at dinner.

The time for the meal eventually swung around, and Kagome eagerly made her way to the dining room. As usual, at the end of the long mahogany table sat Inuyasha. "Good evening," she greeted amiably.

Inuyasha nodded. "Good evening."

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence. It was not until the pair had begun sipping the last of their warm ale that Kagome struck up conversation. "Inuyasha," she began, "I have a request to make of you."

Inuyasha nodded to indicate he was listening.

"I know I have promised to stay and help you in your search for Kikuyo, but my parents are most likely beyond frantic about my whereabouts at this point; and I think it is only fair to let them know that I will be staying here."

Inuyasha frowned. "So you will be returning home, then?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I would rather explain the situation to them in person."

Inuyasha's frown did not leave his face. "How long will you be gone?"

Kagome waved her hand noncommittally. "No longer than a couple of days, I should think. Four or five, I expect."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed and his voice held an edge of hurt or distrust, Kagome could not tell which. "How do I know you will actually come back?" Inuyasha smacked himself inwardly. _Why do I care if she comes back?_ he scoffed to himself.

Kagome gave him a bright smile. "You can trust me. I have given you my word that I would stay and help you, haven't I? I promise I will come back. I just need to tell them that I am down here, and will remain down here for a bit longer."

Inuyasha scowled, "Prove that you are not just looking for an excuse to leave."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Inuyasha, if I were just looking for an excuse to leave, I would have left yesterday when you gave me the chance."

Inuyasha did not speak for a moment, and Kagome had just assumed she had won when Inuyasha came up with another complaint. "Maybe you changed your mind. You've had all day to rethink your decision."

Kagome breathed out through her nose, keeping her temper under control. "Fine, Inuyasha. Tell me how to prove to you that I will come back."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "Keh," he muttered under his breath. "How am I supposed to know?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Exactly. Now, I need to go upstairs and ready myself to leave early tomorrow morning. If you would excuse me." Kagome stood up and promptly left the dining room.

Inuyasha watched her go, slightly annoyed. How did she manage to ruin his argument that way? It was perfectly reasonable that he would be distrustful of women after Kikuyo. '_Maybe you should give her a chance,'_ a voice in the back of his head suggested airily.

Inuyasha snarled. _Never. All women are alike. I must find out what her true motive for staying is._

'_Inuyasha,'_ the voice sighed in resignation, _'When will you learn?'_

Inuyasha did not reply, choosing instead to ignore the voice.

Kagome nearly stormed upstairs. _Why doesn't he trust me? What have I done to make him believe I am only looking for an escape?_

'_You tried to run away once. Who is to say you aren't trying a second time?'_ a voice offered.

Kagome sighed aloud. _I suppose that's fair, then. Still, why would I have agreed to stay if I did not want to?_ However, the voice had left Kagome to ponder whether Inuyasha's distrust was actually justified.

* * *

So…I hope you can see that the romance is blossoming…kinda slowly, yes, but it's there.

Personal Reviews:

Sweet heart 91: Thanks so much! Haha it's praise like yours that makes me want to keep writing (among other things, of course).

Lord of the Blades: Like I said in my message, I hope your days have improved since your review. –smiles- I still kinda find writing 'old' is fun, so I think I'll keep it. Trust me, the insults are coming. You've seen the beginning of it in this chapter, but it's only gonna get better, I promise. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the true nature of our favorite IY couple's relationship. –smiles somewhat evilly-

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko: Unfortunately, I have a feeling most of the chapters are going to be about this length (10 pages or so). I'm glad you understand! They'll get fired up, but not yet. Though, m'dear, you've hit the nail on the head! -claps-

jeevesandwooster: Yay! You're back! I'm so excited! Three of my faithful reviewers are here! -does a little dance- I'm glad the story is to your liking! (Haha doesn't that sound like olden-time-talk? What do you call that kind of language anyway?) Our dear Inu-kun is here, fear not! Kagome/Kouga moments are fun, though, for a short time. Then, she has to switch to Inuyasha, of course.


	6. Chapter Five

Konnichiwa, minna! Gomen nasai for taking soooooooooooooo long to update. I was writing this chapter every free five minutes I had, and it took forever to piece together enough material for a sufficient chapter…and I know this is ISN'T sufficient for such a long wait…but I figured I shouldn't make you wait any longer. Anyway, it's summer break now. I should be able to update much more often. Sugoi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Never did. Never will. 

----------------------------------

The next morning, Kagome, bags fully packed, made her way downstairs. Two servants followed with the three bags and carried them out to the front door where they would be packed into a carriage. Kagome parted ways with the servants to find some breakfast before her journey. She walked into the dining room to find Inuyasha already eating. "Good morning," she greeted.

Inuyasha raised his eyes, nodded silently, and went back to his meal.

Kagome shot him a grumpy look and sat down across from him. A servant brought her a plate of food and a cup of hot tea. She ate as silently as her partner and the tension built in the room. Finally, she spoke, pushing her empty place away in the process. "I am leaving very soon, but I will return in about five days. I'll see you then."

"**If** you return," Inuyasha muttered sulkily.

Kagome sighed. "Milord…I mean, Inuyasha, I have given you my word. If that is not sufficient, then I am sorry. There is not much more I can do."

Inuyasha brooded without word.

Kagome let out a frustrated breath and stood up. "I shall see you in a few days, Inuyasha. Keep well." She pushed her chair in and left the room.

Inuyasha breathed deeply and ran his hands through his thick silver mane. _What is she doing to me?_

* * *

Kagome grabbed her coat and left the manor to step into the waiting carriage. As soon as she shut the door, the contraption rattled off northwards towards her own manor.

---

The journey was long and tiring. Kagome watched the scenery for a bit, but, after about two hours, realized it was all farmland that would not change for some time. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber, the bumpy ride rocking her to sleep.

---

It was nearing twilight when Kagome awoke, feeling something had changed. She opened her eyes, rubbed them sleepily, and listened. The carriage had stopped. Her brow furrowed and she waited eagerly for news when the coachman opened the carriage door.

"We have arrived, milady," he announced.

Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing was amiss, Kagome smiled at the man and stepped daintily out of the carriage. She spotted the vague outline of her home in the light of the dying sunset and smiled. Framed by glowing red light, it gave her homecoming a sort of divine celebration. Leaving the bags to the servants, Kagome hurried to the front door and slammed the gold knocker, hearing the sound echo throughout the hall within. Minutes later, the great doors opened to reveal a servant.

"Milady?" There was surprise and incredulity in the servant's voice.

Kagome smiled back. "Yes. I am home."

The servant blinked and hastily curtsied, simultaneously apologizing for her rudeness. Kagome waved it all away and stepped inside. "Where are my parents?"

The servant curtsied again. "In the dining hall."

"Thank you," Kagome nodded. She walked quickly to the dining hall and flung the doors open. "Mama! Father!"

Two heads snapped up and two sets of eyes widened. "Kagome!" the two people chorused in amazement.

Kagome nearly jogged over and hugged her parents in turn, who had stood up at once.

"Are you alright? Where were you? Did anything happen?" Her mother fired questions anxiously at her daughter.

Lord Higurashi led Kagome to a seat. "Let her sit down and have a drink first," he chuckled.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile. A servant placed a mug of hot ale in front of her, and she drank it eagerly. Once a whole cupful was in her system, Kagome began to answer her parents' questions. "I am fine, safe, and unharmed. Nothing happened. I was down in the abandoned manor in the south."

Lord Higurashi's brow furrowed and he looked at his wife with a mixture of victory and annoyance. "I rode down there after you were kidnapped and I knocked, but a servant answered. He seemed very nervous. I was suspicious, but did not push it. I suppose I should have."

Kagome smiled, "Lord Inuyasha moved in very recently, so it has not been occupied for too long. I believe about a year and a half by now."

Her parents nodded. "Why were you gone for so long? Did you escape this Lord Inuyasha? Has he hurt you?" Lady Higurashi asked in one breath.

Kagome smiled wider. "He did not harm me in any way at all, Mama, do not worry. I did not need to escape Inuyasha; he let me come back. I was gone for so long because, well, let me tell the story from the beginning. He kidnapped me and took me down to the manor. I stayed there for a few days. He said he needed to ask me a few questions and then I could go free. Finally, he asked me, and then said I could go when I wanted. You see, he has encountered the sorceress Kikuyo and she has ruined his life. He wants revenge. I promised him I would stay and help him find her in the hopes I find Kikyou in the process. I came back to tell you where I will be so you will not worry, but I must return to him in a few days."

Lord and Lady Higurashi were silent for a moment. Finally, Lady Higurashi spoke. "So you will be living with a strange man whom you barely know for the next…goodness knows how long…just so you can help him find a sorceress for a revenge that has nothing at all to do with you? Am I correct?"

Kagome quailed under her mother's gaze. "It sounds so much worse when you put it that way, Mama," she said nervously.

Lord Higurashi cut in. "You honestly wish to help this man?"

Kagome nodded.

"And you honestly believe he is a good man?"

Kagome hesitated and nodded. _He is good…just not a good MAN._ She chuckled inwardly.

"And you honestly believe there is a chance of finding Kikyou during all this?"

Kagome nodded confidently.

Lord Higurashi turned to his wife. "She is an adult now, after all, and if this is what she wants to do, I do not see a reason to stop her."

Lady Higurashi sputtered. "But she barely knows him! What if something happens to her? I will not put my only child in danger!"

Kagome interrupted. "Mama, nothing will happen to me, I promise. You can even come down and visit, if you wish." Her voice turned hard, "And, Mama, I am not your only child."

Lady Higurashi responded with a long look. "You are the only child I have left in this household. Goodness knows where Kikyou is now. You are the only one I can directly protect."

Kagome's face softened. "Oh, Mama. I will be fine, I promise to you. Inuyasha is a good man. He will take care of me." Inwardly, however, Kagome wondered where this confidence in Inuyasha came from, though she did not doubt its validity.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome's carriage drive away from the safety of his chamber window. As she left, he could feel a small part of him leave as well. A miniscule part, but a part nonetheless. He frowned; shouldn't he be glad that finally he would be alone for a while? But for some reason, he just wasn't. Inuyasha sat on his bed and brooded alone for a few hours. The sun rose in the sky and bright light filtered through the window. Inuyasha raised his head from his hands and blinked. His stomach growled softly, a sign that he was hungry. He made his way to the dining room again. A servant placed a plate of food before him and he started to eat. The hall was silent and empty, two things he once relished, but with the absence of his guest, became nuisances. With a growl, Inuyasha stood up and left the dining hall irritably. He marched down the hallway and found himself in the library, the room Kagome seemed to like so much. He sat in one of the cushy armchairs in the center of the room and closed his eyes. He could still smell a trace of her scent about the chair and it calmed him. He was so at ease, he could not even bother to figure out why her scent was so appealing.

* * *

Kagome woke up and stretched her arms over her head. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was good to be back at home again. She had missed her bed. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Soft morning light filtered through the thin curtains drawn across her window. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, walked over, and flung open the curtains. Momentarily blinded, Kagome turned away and blinked, searching for clothes to wear for the day. She found a simple yellow-orange silk gown with white lace at the cuffs. The neckline was conservative and rimmed in a narrow band of red embroidery. She slipped it on, quickly ran a brush through her hair, and stepped through the door just as two servants were reaching her door.

"My lady! You are up!" they exclaimed in surprise.

Kagome smiled warmly, "Yes, and I'm hungry. Do you mind telling Cook to fix up some breakfast? Thank you!"

The two girls curtsied and the younger one ran back down the stairs to inform the head cook. Kagome followed at a much more leisurely pace.

At the breakfast table, Kagome met her parents. "Good morning, Mama! Good morning, Father!"

"Good morning, Kagome," they chorused. Kagome sat down across from her parents and the three engaged in light conversation as breakfast was prepared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga was on his horse, riding hard through an expanse of farmland. He had been riding nonstop from dawn, having left the university three days before. He was making very good headway, finding himself but a day from the manor in the south. Kouga bent low over his horse and nudged her flank, urging her faster still. Noon arrived and he pulled the reins, slowing her to a halt. The chestnut mare came to a rest under a tree, relishing the shady break. Kouga gave her water and some food before sitting down himself for some lunch. He ate quickly and then got back on his horse again. The mare snorted, took a deep breath, and galloped off again. Kouga reached the manor at twilight. A grin spread across his face. He stopped just outside and tied his mare to a small sapling. She sighed and closed her eyes. Kouga patted her neck gratefully; he was pushing her hard. He made his way eagerly to the great double doors at the front and knocked. The sound echoed hollowly throughout an empty hall. He waited for minutes, and, at last, a servant timidly opened the door. Kouga peered inside. "Is Kagome here?" he demanded.

The servant shook her head quickly. She was too intimidated to speak.

"Is the lord of this manor here?"

The servant nodded silently.

"Find him for me," he ordered.

The servant scurried off, leaving Kouga alone in the giant doorway. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him with a loud 'bang' that nearly made him jump.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha walked into the hallway. "Yes?" he asked at once, clearly unhappy at being disturbed.

Kouga sized the hanyou up before speaking. "You are the lord of this manor?"

"Yes. I am Lord Inuyasha," he replied.

Kouga reached out his hand and Inuyasha shook it firmly. "I am Lord Kouga of the North. I have heard that Kagome is currently residing here."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "Yes, she is here. Where did you hear this?"

Kouga frowned. "Her parents informed me."

Inuyasha breathed through his nose, controlling his temper. He did not want the world knowing he was here. "She is not here right now. She has returned home for some time."

Kouga's face lit up for a moment. "When did she leave?"

Inuyasha answered curtly, "Yesterday." He turned on his heel and left for his study.

Kouga called out "Thank you!" and also left. His horse was still waiting faithfully outside. He stroked her neck and climbed on her back. Kouga looked towards the north and rode into the night, making his way to the Higurashi mansion.

---

The ride to the Higurashi mansion took nearly two and a half days of non-stop riding. Kouga bent low over the neck of his mare, determined to see his love again. Thankfully, the weather was favorable, and Kouga did not need to stop along the way and waste time. He reached the Higurashi mansion by mid-morning. Kouga pulled the reins gently and gave his horse to the stable manager, entrusting his precious mare immediately with the staff of his beloved. He made his way up the stone steps to the great mahogany doors. Banging the knocker twice, Kouga waited for an answer. It came minutes later in the form of a young servant boy. "Is Kagome here?" he asked at once.

The boy bowed. "No, sir. She left yesterday. I'm sorry."

Kouga was confused. "Left? She's gone?" He paused. "May I come in?"

The servant hesitated and then nodded. Kouga stepped inside. "Are Lord and Lady Higurashi here?"

The servant bowed and nodded. "Yes, sir. Shall I go find them?"

"Yes, please," he answered absently. _Gone…back to the manor in the south? But why?_

* * *

Kagome looked up at her parents at dinner. "Mama, Father, it is time I head back to Lord Inuyasha's manor. I have been here nearly five days."

Lord and Lady Higurashi frowned. "Must you go so soon?" her mother pleaded.

Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry, Mama, but I promised Lord Inuyasha. I will visit, I have already told you that. Besides, there is the chance I may find Kikyou! Wouldn't you rather I left for a short time and brought her home?"

Lord Higurashi shook his head slightly. "With the chance of actually finding her so slim, I'm not sure losing our last daughter is worth it. But we respect your decision, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Father. I will come back to visit, I promise." She took a sip of wine. "I plan to leave tomorrow evening."

"And travel during the night? Alone?" her mother fussed.

Kagome waved away her mother's concern. "I'll be just fine, Mama. Don't worry."

Lady Higurashi smiled gently. "I'm sure you will, but it is a mother's duty to worry about her children. And I shall miss you."

"As will I," Lord Higurashi added.

Kagome stood up, her dinner finished. "I will miss you, too. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear," they bade at the same time.

---

The next day, Kagome woke up early and joined her parents for breakfast. She spent the rest of the day either spending time wit her parents or finishing some last-minute packing. It was lunchtime before Kagome knew it, and she was engaged in a trivial conversation with her parents over a meal. Kagome excused herself from the table once they had finished and went up to her room to make sure everything was ready. All her bags were packed and lined up next to the door. She would have a servant bring them down in a few hours. Kagome smiled to herself; she missed her room already. She closed the door behind her and walked throughout the manor to find her mother.

---

After hours of light conversation and gossip, Kagome was finally caught up on kingdom rumors. The sun had begun to set and the long floor-length windows let rosy light stream through. Kagome stood up from the cushioned chair she had been neatly reclining in. "I should start preparing to go."

Her mother nodded. "I'll go tell Cook to pack you some food. I'll feel better knowing you're eating at least."

Kagome smiled and left to find a male servant to carry her bags.

Forty-five minutes later, Kagome's bags were packed securely in a small blue carriage. Fluffy cushions and a couple blankets had been placed inside the carriage as well as a large satchel of homemade food to last for at least a week. Kagome hugged her father goodbye first, standing on her tiptoes to reach him. He swept his daughter off her feet and pulled her close. "I'll miss you, Kagome."

"I'll miss you, too, Father," she replied, face buried safely in his neck.

He put her down and she embraced her mother. "I'll miss you, too, Mama."

Lady Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly and then kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you, dear."

Kagome then climbed into the carriage and the vehicle started to roll away. She waved to her parents and they returned the gesture. "Goodbye, Kagome!" they called. She watched her parents disappear for the last time.

* * *

The next morning, Kouga knocked on the Higurashi doors.

* * *

"She has returned to the manor in the south. She just left the night before last," Lord Higurashi explained.

Kouga was crestfallen. "I see."

"You may be able to catch up with her, though," Lord Higurash offered.

Lady Higurashi shook her head. "Absolutely not. He has been riding nonstop for a week now. We know where she is going. He can catch up with her at the manor in the south. Rest a day, dear."

Kouga smiled at Kagome's mother gratefully. "Thank you, milady. I appreciate your hospitality."

Lady Higurashi pulled a servant over. "Prepare a room for Lord Kouga and tell Cook we have a guest for dinner."

The servant bowed and hurried off.

---

Kouga spent the evening with the Higurashis, and slept fitfully that night in a lavish guest room. The next morning, he dined with the Higurashis for the last time. Then, he packed his meager belongings and ordered his horse to be readied. When everything was prepared, Kouga stepped out of the front door. "Thank you, milord, milady. Your hospitality will not be forgotten."

Lady Higurashi pulled Kouga into a short embrace. "Don't be silly, Kouga, you are practically family. Good luck." She smiled motherly at the young lord.

Lord Higurashi nodded, "I hope to see you soon, Kouga."

Kouga smiled at the pair and climbed onto his mare. "Thank you! Goodbye!"

"Kouga," Lord Higurashi's voice sounded.

Kouga paused, "Yes?"

Lord Higurashi gave Kouga a gentle look. "Be careful. There have been reports of a dangerous horde of bandits roaming this part of the countryside recently."

Kouga nodded, "Thank you. I will take care. Goodbye!" He rode off across the fields.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared boredly out the window of her carriage. She had been riding for two days now, and there was nothing to do. She had seen everything on the way home, so there was no new scenery. Kagome sighed again and turned away. Her eyes began to droop and she leaned back, falling asleep. The green fields and peasant farmers sped past her window.

---

It was late afternoon when Kagome arrived in front of Inuyasha's manor on the fourth day of her trip. She had been dozing again, but the carriage's jerk to a halt awoke her. The coachman hopped off the front and hurried to the back to grab her bags. Kagome opened the door and daintily stepped down from the carriage.

"Milday!" the coachman exclaimed, alarmed. "You did not need to get the door."

Kagome smiled, "It's fine. Don't worry." She straightened up, walked to the front door of the manor, and knocked sharply on the great door.

Not more than a minute later, a servant opened the door. He immediately started and bowed. "Milady! You have returned!"

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes. Do you mind helping to bring my bags in?"

The servant bowed again and hurried out the door to carry her bags.

Kagome stepped inside and made her way to Inuyasha's study. The was closed, so she knocked lightly. A muffled, but clearly irritable voice could be heard from inside. "Come in."

Kagome smiled to herself and opened the door. "I'm back," she announced.

Inuyasha spun around in his chair. "Oh. Hey," he greeted distractedly.

Kagome sighed. "That's an interesting way of welcoming me back."

Inuyasha scowled, "What are you talking about? Do you want me to throw you a banquet?"

"No, but a slightly more enthusiastic welcome would be appreciated. I'm giving up living with my parents to help you out!"

Inuyasha grunted moodily. "Fine, woman." He pasted on such a fake smile that Kagome's temper flared. "Welcome back, dear Lady Kagome."

Kagome glared. "You are incredibly immature!" she exclaimed angrily. "I will be in my rooms," she said icily and left without another word.

Inuyasha snorted. "Moody wench."

Kagome froze in the doorway. "What did you call me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Moody wench. Or are you deaf?"

Kagome fumed. She clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _I will not be angry. I will not be angry. I am mature._ She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha stonily. "If you intend to speak to me in such a way, then I will simply go home and find another way to save my sister."

"I'll speak to you how I please."

"Fine, then!"

"Fine!"

Kagome stormed up to her room.

---

Dinner was a tense event. Inuyasha and Kagome ate in silence, staring only at their plates. They did not look at each other, or at anyone else. The servants scurried in and out, afraid of the verbal battle that seemed would explode any moment. However, Kagome prevented the tension from increasing to an explosion point and, when she finished eating, quickly stood up and stiffly walked from the room.

* * *

Kouga bent low over his horse, urging her faster and faster. The sun was setting and his mare was tiring fast. The outline of a village appeared up ahead. As it drew closer, Kouga slowed down and stopped before the doors of a small inn. The fare was low, so Kouga rented out one room for the night. He ate a small dinner, sitting silently in the back corner of the rowdy dining hall. He slipped up into his room and fell upon his bed asleep immediately.

The next morning, he grabbed a quick breakfast and mounted his horse, riding off across the fields.

The day passed quickly, and darkness fell again. Kouga spent another night in an inn, sleeping enough to wake early and begin riding as soon as possible.

Kouga rode hard and fast. The fruits of his hurry brought him to the manor in the south by early evening. Kouga grinned; he had come to his beloved.

* * *

Kagome came down for breakfast in a much better mood than she had the night before. Inuyasha, who was already sitting at the table, looked up briefly before returning his gaze to his plate. Neither said anything at first. Finally, in a rare act of civility, Inuyasha spoke. "What did you do at home?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, surprised. "Uh…" she stuttered, "I spent the time with my parents."

"You didn't see anyone else?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't know many people outside of my family."

"At all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged delicately. "Not really. Only one person, but he lives up North, so he could not come and visit."

"'He,'" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome nodded, "His name is Kouga. He is studying in the Northern University."

Inuyasha sulked jealously.

"What is that look for?" Kagome noticed, confused.

"What look?" he demanded.

Kagome sighed. "That look. It's as if you are…jealous."

Inuyasha looked away. "Hmph. I am not jealous."

"Then why in such a bad mood? You had this look as soon as I mentioned Kouga."

Inuyasha grunted. "I did not. Who is this Kouga, anyway?"

Kagome smiled proudly. "He is currently courting me."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in surprise. _Someone is courting her…why do I even care?_ He studied her face for a moment. _Because now that means he will come looking for her and interrupt our search!_ It was a weak attempt at self-persuasion, but this time Inuyasha nearly believed himself.

"Why so surprised?" Kagome asked smugly.

Inuyasha smirked, "Who would have thought there was anyone in the kingdom who would actually **want** to court you."

Kagome glared and clenched her fists. "Just because **you** have no interest in courting me, it does not mean nobody else wants to either. Besides, why are you so uptight about me and Kouga?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I am not uptight. I just do not need some young lord barging in and interrupting my search. I have no time for the antics of other people."

"What do you mean 'barge in'? Yes, he will come visit me eventually, but that will be all. I will explain the situation to him, and he will leave us alone. You will have to tolerate him visiting her or me going North to visit him. Or I can simply leave and find another way to locate my sister," she threatened.

"Fine! I do not need you, wench."

Kagome stood up suddenly. "I refuse to tolerate such names. I will leave if you continue with this."

Inuyasha tried to look nonchalant, but it was difficult under her warning stare. "Fine. I do not need you, **Kagome**. Happy?"

Kagome nodded curtly. "I will be in my chambers. I shall see you at dinner."

* * *

Kouga sent his horse to the stables and walked up to the great doors and knocked loudly. It took a few minutes for a servant to come to the door, and, even then, the servant opened the door a crack, peering out suspiciously. "Is Lady Kagome Higurashi here?" Kouga demanded.

The servant nodded. "Shall I go get her?"

"Yes." The servant scurried away and Kouga stepped inside to wait in the front hall. _At last._

* * *

Kagome was eating dinner somewhat tersely with Inuyasha in the dining hall. The servant nervously knelt beside Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagome stood up, puzzled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked at once, the tension dissipating with his gentle voice.

Kagome still looked puzzled. "There is a man in the front hall asking for me. But who could it be?"

Inuyasha stood up as well. "I'll come with you."

Kagome nodded and followed him into the front hall. As soon as she saw the man, she stopped and gasped.

* * *

Kouga looked up as he heard footsteps. A man came through the doorway. He had long silver hair and two white furry dog ears on his head instead of human ears. Kouga frowned. _Ah, yes, I saw him last time._ Behind him, another person was walking; it appeared to be a woman. Before he could get his hopes up, the woman stepped out and froze. "Kagome?" Kouga asked at once, moving toward the woman.

* * *

Kagome smiled more widely than Inuyasha had ever seen her smile before just then. "Kouga!" She ran forward into his arms and he swept her off her feet.

"You!" Inuyasha gasped.

Kouga set Kagome down and looked up with hard eyes. "Yes. So, you are the demon that captured Kagome. I did not get a chance to really meet you last time."

Kagome looked from one to the other. "You know each other?' she inquired.

Still glaring at Inuyasha, Kouga answered. "I came down to find you, but you had left for your parents' manor."

"I see. How did you know I was down here? Why are you here?"

Kouga grinned at Kagome. "Do I need a reason to visit my beloved?" Kagome giggled. "And there are royal notices posted around the kingdom that you are missing and was last seen in the South. I did a bit of investigating and surmised you were here. And I was right."

Kagome hugged her fiancé again. "How are you?"

"Well, and you?"

Kagome nodded. "Very well."

Kouga seemed surprised. "You are?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Kouga shrugged. "Just that most victims of kidnap are not usually 'very well'. I am glad you are well, though. I have come to rescue you!" He glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped angrily forward. "I did not-"

"Yes, you did, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. She slid in between the two men. "Inuyasha, this is my Kouga. Kouga, this is Inuyasha. Yes, he kidnapped me, but he has treated me very well. He let me go days after my kidnapping, but I have remained here of my free will."

Kouga stepped back in horror. "Of…of your free will?" he repeated incredulously.

Kagome frowned for a moment. "Oh!" she realized. "This is not what you think it is! Inuyasha and I are not together!" She waved her hands defensively. "I promise!"

Kouga continued to glare at Inuyasha, however, and Inuyasha returned the stare equally as strongly.

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, let us go sit down, and I will tell you everything."

"Now wait just a minute!" Inuyasha protested. "Everybody in the world does not need to know!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha frosty glare. "The only people who know at this point are you, your family, and myself. I trust Kouga with my life and beyond. If we do not tell him, he will not allow me to stay here, and I will have to leave. Do you want that?"

Inuyasha grunted. "I told you already, I don't need you, woman."

"I am the only one who can go out for questioning, let me remind you!" Kagome flared. "Your progress will be limited if you can only work from the safety of your little manor, hidden in the South."

Inuyasha deflated. She was right, and he did not feel like arguing. With her boyfriend in front of him, the possibility of Kagome leaving was suddenly very real. "Fine," he grumbled.

Kagome brightened. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said earnestly.

"Hmph."

Kagome took Kouga's hand and led him to a waiting room, shutting the door behind them. All three sat down, facing each other, and Kagome explained the story to Kouga.

At the end, Kouga leaned back, lessening his suspicious glare at Inuyasha. "I see."

Kagome sighed. "Please know I would never betray you, Kouga. I need to find my sister, and I will do anything."

"Then why not live up North with me?"

Kagome looked at Kouga blankly. "We both know we cannot do that."

Kouga looked down. "Kagome…"

Kagome took Kouga's hand in her own. "If I find Kikyou, won't this all be worth it?" She gave him a comforting smile.

Kouga looked up and smiled at her. "Yes, it would. But how do you know you will find her? Why will it be easier down here?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha briefly. "I promised him before, and I cannot break my promise. Kouga, please. You can visit as often as you like, despite whatever Inuyasha says."

Kouga sighed and nodded. "I have always loved your stubbornness, Kagome." He stood up and turned to Inuyasha, still holding Kagome's hand. "If you so much as lay one finger on Kagome, be sure that I will never forgive you. She had better be treated properly."

Kagome smiled at Kouga. "Why don't you stay a few days, Kouga? We have not spent much time lately."

Inuyasha growled. "I will not have him in my house any longer than is necessary."

Kagome glared. "Then you do not need me either, Inuyasha. Make up your mind."

Inuyasha quieted down. The fear of losing Kagome was rising in his gut again. "Keh. Fine, wench," he muttered.

Kouga grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "I do not care whether you are demon or human. Nobody speaks to Kagome that way. Understand? Nobody." He growled menacingly.

Kagome patted Kouga's arm, and he released the hanyou.

Inuyasha smoothed down his shirt, scowling.

"Inuyasha, what did I say about names? I do not appreciate being called 'wench' and 'woman' constantly," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha swore under his breath and walked out in a huff. Kagome led Kouga up to the guest chambers adjoining her own.

* * *

I really am very very sorry for taking so long. Spring term was definitely the busiest term...But now I'm back for at least 2 months...hopefully 3...I'll try to get a bunch of chapters out this summer. Maybe try and finish this fic (though I doubt it...)

Personal reviews:

TaintedDarkInushemeeko: Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Yea, doncha just love it when you hit the nail on the head? Question, am I starting to get an accurate feel for the true Inuyasha-Kagome relationship in the context of the story? i.e., does InuKag seem realistic, but not OOC?

jeevesandwooster: haha yea, they're WAY too trusting. Oh well, I tried to tell them. I gave SO many obvious clues. They aren't such smart cookies, huh? I KNOW, speaking old-ish is soo much fun. I apologize for my extensive absence from the writing circles. Forgive me, please-and-thank-you hehehehehe.

Cold Kikyo: I'm glad you like it so much! Was this chapter just as good?


	7. Chapter Six

Konnichiwa, minna! It's been a bit of time, I know, but I think I've been pretty good this summer about updating. I mean, I'm working on three other stories at the same time plus everything else I do in the real world. Aaaaaanyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: And there you've gone and reminded me again that I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks, guys. –sticks tongue out-

* * *

Kagome and Kouga spent almost entirely the next two days together. Inuyasha holed himself in his study, refusing to let anyone else enter.

He leaned back in his chair, growling. A stack of papers sat on the desk in front of him and he held two papers in his hand. The shades of his window were drawn, and the light was dark and sinister. It was a wonder he could read the papers at all, and it was a rare occasion that Inuyasha was thankful for his demon abilities. "Why does she look like her?" he wondered aloud. He crumpled up the pages in his hand as he made a fist. "They look identical!" His thoughts of Kagome and Kikuyo drifted over to focus solely on Kagome. _Kagome…_ What with the recent events, it was inevitable that the image of her face would be accompanied by that of a certain young lord. _Kagome and that damned guy…whatshisface…she's ALWAYS with him…_ He crumpled the papers further in his frustration. _And why do I care if she's with whatshisname, anyway?_ Inuyasha just could not figure his emotions out. _She's nothing to me! Nothing! Except that she looks exactly like Kikuyo…_ Something in his heart knew, however, that Kagome was not Kikuyo at all. But it was a tempting proposition, with Kagome in such easy reach. Inuyasha frowned and placed the crumpled ball of paper onto the desk and relaxed his hand, letting his arm fall loosely to his side. _I'm missing something here…_ But he lost his train of thought to an irritating image of Kagome in Kouga's arms.

* * *

In the bright sunshine of the garden, Kagome walked hand in hand with Kouga. "I'm glad you came, Kouga. I've missed you."

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "I've missed you more."

"So, what happened to university?" Kagome asked casually.

Kouga's eyes opened wide and he gasped. "University! I completely forgot!"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "Forgot?"

Kouga smiled sheepishly, "I was so caught up in trying to find you that I completely forgot about University. I should be back by now."

"How long will it take you to get back?"

Kouga shrugged, "Four days, if I ride nonstop. I'm already a little late. What's one more day going to do? I'll leave tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded. "Ok. I hope you do not get into too much trouble on my account…" She looked down somewhat apologetically.

Kouga pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair. "I would never care if I got into trouble because I was with you, Kagome, know that." He bent her head back and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you, too."

Kouga did not pull away, but stroked Kagome's hair as he asked, "Tell me about this…Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned. "He has not made any move on me if that is what you are implying, Kouga."

"That's not what I was asking. How does he treat you?"

It was Kagome's turn to shrug. "Well enough. I have a nice bedroom, a warm bath, servants to tend to me, and very good food everyday. Other than that, I either read in the library or go into town and try to find clues about either his Kikuyo or my Kikyou."

"You do not spend time with him, then?"

Kagome shook her head. "Breakfast and dinner I spend with him everyday, and most days lunch, but not always. He is in his study all day long, and he prefers that I do not disturb him, so I stay clear."

"Ah, I assume that is where he has been the last few days?"

Kagome nodded, "Most likely. He sits in there all day at his desk with the blinds drawn. He's an interesting character. A good person, though."

"Except when he's constantly insulting you," Kouga muttered.

"He doesn't insult me all that much," Kagome insisted. "Honestly, I don't even mind that much anymore. He does not mean most of what he says, I have learned."

Kouga frowned slightly. "What does he do in that study all day?"

Kagome shrugged again delicately. "Who knows? All I saw were piles and piles of papers. I have no idea what else is in there, I have never been in there."

"Why did he kidnap you here in the first place?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga. "I told you already. He is after that sorceress, Kikuyo, remember? Apparently I look exactly like her, and he wanted to investigate, so he kidnapped me. He offered to let me go after he confirmed I was not Kikuyo."

"And you never stopped to think that maybe it's a little strange he is looking for someone that looks exactly like you? What if he is actually holding you here without you knowing because he thinks you are Kikuyo?"

Kagome chuckled. "I am free to go whenever, so he cannot be holding me here."

"What did he say when you went home?"

Kagome looked towards the manor. "He…" She looked back at Kouga in slight surprise. "He made a bit of a fuss. He said he didn't trust me to come back, and did not want me to leave at all."

"Why do you think?" Kouga challenged.

Kagome replied at once, "Because he does not trust me to return."

"And why would he want you to return? Because he thinks you are Kikuyo, or at least connected somehow," Kouga finished triumphantly.

Kagome thought over his argument for a moment silently. "That…makes some sense…I suppose," she said, not fully convinced.

Kouga loosened his hold on her and held her at arm's length. "I think you should investigate his study. Just poke around to make sure he definitely does not think you are Kikuyo. If he does, you may never be able to come home, Kagome!"

The look in Kouga's eyes surprised Kagome and she nodded at last. "Alright, I'll look, just to confirm. Do not fear; I will come home eventually. I would never leave you behind. I love you." She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck for balance, and kissed him.

Kouga returned the gesture with more fervor, tangling his fingers into her long ebony hair.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart gasping for air. Kouga took Kagome's hand and they walked off.

* * *

The next day, Kagome awoke to find Kouga preparing to leave. "You were not going to wake me?" she demanded playfully.

Kouga chuckled, "Oops, you caught me."

Kagome frowned in jest. "Leaving right now?"

Kouga nodded solemnly. He opened her arms wide and took a step forward. Kagome nearly ran forward and met him in an embrace in the hallway. Kouga swept Kagome off her feet and pulled her as close to his body as he could. Setting her down, but not letting go, he buried his face in her hair. "I'll miss you so much, Kagome."

Kagome hid her face in his shoulder, "Not half as much as I'll miss you."

Kouga moved his lips from Kagome's hair to her lips. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome smiled. "I love you, too," she mouthed. She deepened the kiss somewhat unexpectedly, but Kouga returned the gesture eagerly at once. His fingers once again became tangled in her hair and her arms grasped his neck tightly.

Inuyasha started down the steps, but froze near the top as he spotted the lovers kissing in the hallway below. "Feh," he muttered, making no effort to conceal his presence, but preferring not to watch the show before him.

Kagome and Kouga pulled apart, and Kouga held Kagome close again. They stood like this until Inuyasha had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ahem," Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly.

Kagome and Kouga leapt apart, blushing. "Uh…G-good morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and walked into the dining hall, feeling proud that he had broken up their lovefest.

Kouga looked out the open door. "I should get going, Kagome. I'll see you again soon?"

Kagome smiled, "Whatever Inuyasha says, come whenever you want. I'll try to visit you soon. Have a safe trip. I love you." She kissed Kouga chastely on the lips.

Kouga smiled. "I will visit then. Goodbye for now. I love you, Kagome, my love. Give Lord Inuyasha my gratitude for his hospitality."

"I will. Oh, and remember, we all live in secret down here."

Kouga winked, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, Kouga! I'll miss you! I love you!" Kagome waved as Kouga walked out to mount his horse.

Kouga finally seated himself comfortably in his saddle and turned his horse around to wave back at Kagome. "Goodbye! Love you too!" He galloped off towards the north.

Kagome watched with a sense of loneliness, waving until she could no longer see her lover.

* * *

Kagome joined Inuyasha in the dining room and sat down to eat breakfast. "He's gone," Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Kagome frowned. "Why do you hate Kouga so much?"

Inuyasha looked up. "Because…" He searched desperately for an answer that made sense. "As soon as he comes, you spend all your time with him and I get no work done."

"So the only reason you want me here is to help you?"

"Why else?" Inuyasha asked somewhat innocently.

Kagome scowled. "Never mind." She ate in bitter silence and then coldly left the room for her chambers.

Inuyasha stared after her in confusion. _What did I say?_ He shook his head. "Feh. Whatever," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, replaying Kouga's words in her mind. **_I think you should investigate his study. Just poke around to make sure he definitely does not think you are Kikuyo._ ** She sighed audibly. _But…should I?_ She let herself fall back on the bed and swung her legs absently. _Inuyasha's life is his own business, and I am allowed to leave. I am no prisoner. I am here of my own will, what right do I have to ask what Inuyasha does with himself?_ She sat up, her mind made up. "That was easy," she whispered aloud, pleased with her decision. It was surely the right thing to do. _Kouga will not be happy,_ she thought, amused. Kagome pushed her suspicions about Inuyasha to the far corner of her mind.

She settled back into her daily routine, quite content with the delicate balance of a relationship she and Inuyasha had finally managed to construct. With the occasional spat, of course.

* * *

"Pass the salt," Inuyasha demanded moodily.

Kagome frowned and held it out to him. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

Kagome sighed. "Something is clearly bothering you. You are not attempting to hide it very well. I ask you again, what's the matter?"

Inuyasha snarled, "I said nothing! Stop badgering me, woman!"

Kagome looked taken aback, though Inuyasha's unpredictable temperament should no longer have been a surprise to her. "Inuyasha," she said sternly, "do not speak to me in that tone of voice. I don't have to be here helping you, but here I am all the same. The least you could do is treat me decently!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table and the sound of Kagome's small gasp could be heard amongst the loud clinking of the dishes jumping. "Helping me? Some help you're being! We're getting nowhere! No damn where! I'm not damn closer to finding Kikuyo than I was when I fucking started!" He clenched his fist harder and his demon claws began to cut into his skin.

Kagome opened her mouth, about to make a furious retort when her eyes caught Inuyasha's fist slowly turning red. She closed her eyes, counted to ten under her breath, and let out a long breath. "Inuyasha," she began softly. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and sat next to the demon lord. Kagome pulled out a white handkerchief with a blue 'KH' sewn in cursive in the corner. She placed her petite hand over his and gently eased his fist open. His palm had been raked by his claws and the shallowly cuts were beginning to bleed. Kagome dipped the corner of her handkerchief into her goblet of water and then laid the cool cloth down on his palm. The blood was soaked up, staining the handkerchief forever pink. "We're making progress, Inuyasha. Don't worry. We'll find her soon. You just need to be patient. Remember, she is a sorceress. She will not be discovered quite so easily."

Inuyasha looked at the woman in wonder. He had never seen her treat him so…lovingly. There was no other word for it, though he adamantly denied the implications of the word. He could not move, could not speak. Her hand caressing his was enough to drain away all of his anger and frustration. He felt at peace. He felt hopeful. When she finally took her hand away, leaving his bare palm clean of blood, he had to hold back a moan. _What is this?_ he wondered, confused and bewildered. He was too at ease to work himself up over the mystery. _What is she doing to me?_

Kagome folded the cloth daintily and set it down on the table to be washed later. She chanced a look into Inuyasha's golden eyes and found them, to her surprise, wide and vulnerable. Their depths revealed to her his confusion, and pleasure, and she could not hold back her slight smile. She was sure her eyes mirrored his own. She was not sure what had come over her. Never had she felt such a strong urge to comfort the man before him. _Maybe because he hadn't really ever broken down before me._ She folded her hands in her laps to prevent herself from reaching for his hand again. Silence engulfed them as they found themselves trapped in each other's eyes. At last, Kagome coughed delicately, and Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie. He looked at his fist and closed it quickly.

"Th-thank you," he muttered, cheeks turning pink as he looked away.

Kagome smiled in happy surprise. "You're welcome." She stood up. "I-I'll be returning to my chambers now," she informed him unnecessarily. The only place she went after dinner was her chambers. She tried to offer him an encouraging smile, but the awkward atmosphere made it very difficult.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sleep well," he muttered, almost under his breath, but Kagome caught it anyway.

"You too." She paused in the doorway and whispered almost inaudibly. "Sweet dreams, Inuyasha." She knew his demon ears had picked her words; she did not need to see the confused look on his face.

_What is going on?_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha ate his breakfast silently, not once looking up at his partner.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha?" she ventured at last.

Inuyasha did not respond and did not look up, but his ears swiveled toward her to indicate he was listening.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter this time?" she sighed after a moment, slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha continued to stare at anything but her. "Nothing," he replied shortly.

Kagome shook her head with another sigh and did not speak again.

Lunch was the same way. Inuyasha said nothing and refused to look at her even once. Kagome decided not to even try conversation. She politely finished her meal and excused herself. _What's the matter with him?_ The afternoon wore on and Kagome noticed she had only seen Inuyasha twice that day: at breakfast and at lunch. _He's avoiding me!_ she realized in shock. _But why?_ She shook her head. He was too much of a mystery for her. She continued to sort through papers and posters and flyers, searching for any evidence of Kikuyo. Setting aside a small stack of papers that indicated Kikuyo's presence, but finding nothing that suggested any sign of her sister, Kikyou, Kagome stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Once her joints were a little less stiff, Kagome made her way to the dining hall and sat down. Just as her plate had been set down before her, Inuyasha arrived, looking everywhere in the room except her. Kagome's brow twitched. This was becoming irritating. The servants left for the kitchen and as Inuyasha focused on his dinner, Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha, what is your problem? You've been avoiding me and ignoring me all day."

Inuyasha did nothing to show he had even heard her.

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" he scowled back, finally looking up.

"Stop being immature!" Their moment the night before replayed in her mind and she pursed her lips. "You're being ridiculous. I don't understand what your problem is, but it clearly relates to…last night." She could not find a name for the event, as she was not entirely sure herself what had transpired.

Inuyasha's scowled deepened. "I don't know what you are talking about," he retorted.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Inuyasha. I don't see what's got you so worked up. Nothing happened last night."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh."

Kagome lost it. She stood up and pushed her chair in somewhat forcefully. "You are such a child." She turned on her heel and angrily stormed out of the dining room.

Inuyasha watched her leave, once again confused. _What **did** happen last night?_ He took a sip of his wine. _Nothing. What she said. She's right, nothing happened._

But neither Kagome or Inuyasha could deny something had changed between them. Kagome had never felt before such a desire to comfort someone, and Inuyasha had never been so paralyzed in bliss by a single touch.

* * *

Kagome lay down on her bed with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. _Maybe Kouga's right._ She looked over at her dresser and could see her head in the mirror. _Maybe I should look in his study._ She sat up and shook her head. Sneaking around was not right. Ladies brought up in high society just did not do things like that. She bit her lip and frowned. _Still…_ She scooted further back so her legs were on the bed, too, and lay back down. _I'll wait a little longer. Maybe I'm right after all._ She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. _I miss Kouga. I'll go visit him._ Her mind made up, Kagome let herself drift off.

* * *

The next day, Kagome looked up from her breakfast and took a deep breath. _Another argument,_ she thought wryly. "Inuyasha," she began.

He actually had the courtesy to look at her when she spoke this time. "Yes?"

Kagome let the words tumble out before she could take the time to change her mind. "I want to go visit Kouga for a few days."

Inuyasha frowned, "But he was just here."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I know, but I want to visit him again. I miss him."

Inuyasha scowled. "Who's going to help me then?"

"I won't be gone too long, Inuyasha."

"How do I know that? For all I know, you won't come back and spend the rest of your life with your precious Kouga."

Kagome counted to ten in her head to calm herself down. "I came back when I visited my parents, didn't I? And I'll come back again this time." She thought for a moment. "I'll leave my things here as an assurance. Fair enough?"

"You can just buy new things there," Inuyasha pointed out sulkily.

"Then I might as well bring everything I have now. Be reasonable, Inuyasha. I promise to come back. What more do you want from me? Besides, I am not bound to you or this manor. I can leave if I want to, and if you keep up this attitude, I just might go home." Her threat was empty, but it scared Inuyasha all the same.

"Feh," he muttered. "Fine, go visit Kouga. He's obviously more important to you than your sister is."

Even Inuyasha was surprised by the words that spilled from his mouth. He watched in dismay as shock and then anger played across Kagome's face. "I…I can't believe you would say that, Inuyasha. They are equally important to me. I spend all my time searching for my sister. Once in a while, I deserve the chance to see the man I love." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She stood up angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stretched his arm out, trying to clasp her wrist. "W-Wait, Kagome!"

Kagome glared at him with watery eyes. "No, Inuyasha. I am leaving tomorrow. You will just have to be content with my promise to return." With that, she spun around and slipped out, trying hard not to let Inuyasha see her cry.

Inuyasha's outstretched hand fell to the table limply. _What if she doesn't come back?_ **_You will just have to be content with my promise to return._** He sighed and returned his hand to his side. She would come back. _She promised!_ His fists clenched. She would not break a promise. Never. Not his Kagome. Inuyasha froze. _My Kagome?_ He shook his head. He was just tired from all the work he had done that day. He was not thinking straight. It was time to lie down. _Yes, slip of my mind due to fatigue._ With a nod to himself, he headed to his chambers.

* * *

The sun peeked its head over the horizon and sent rays of bright sunshine shooting out across the sky. Slowly it rose, looking down on the still sleeping world and found a young girl watching two servants pack two bags into a carriage. It watched as the girl stared back at the manor hopefully and then in huffy disappointment, climbed into the carriage. The vehicle rumbled away as the sunrise fought back the dark of night.

Kagome crossed her arms and leaned leisurely against the back of the seat. She had hoped that maybe he would come out and see her off. _Too much to ask for_, she grumbled.

* * *

The ride up to the Northern University took five long days. Kagome fidgeted, stared out the window, and slept. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the campus. She pulled a book she had borrowed from Inuyasha's library and settled into the cushions before opening the cover. She delved into the story eagerly. Distracted by the swirling dragons, princesses, knights, and jealous mages, Kagome did not even notice the time fly by until the carriage stopped and she looked up. It was mid-afternoon. _Why are we stopping now?_ The footman opened the door and she closed her book and set it on the seat before stepping out. She recognized the university campus and a grin spread across her face. She was here at last. Kagome nodded at the footman and walked through the gates and onto the university grounds. It was quiet for a bit, but as she went further inside, more and more people appeared. They were all men and they stopped to stare at her curiously. It was rare that a beautiful young woman was in the university alone. Kagome held her head high and her eyes searched only for Kouga, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Finally, she walked over to a student sitting by himself. "Excuse me," she greeted politely. "Do you know where I can find Lord Kouga?"

The man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"I do!" a voice exclaimed from behind her.

Kagome spun around in surprise. "You do?"

The brunette smiled. "Sure do. I'm one of Kouga's friends. You are his woman, I presume?"

Kagome flushed pink. "Yes, I am."

The man bowed like a true gentleman. "Then allow me to escort you."

Kagome took his arm with a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

He grinned and winked. "Please, call me Manabe."

Kagome bowed her head, "Manabe. I am Kagome."

"I know. Kouga never stops talking about you." He smiled. "He's a lucky man."

Kagome flushed even more pink. "Thank you."

Manabe stopped in front of a small building. "I have to be at a lecture right now and I fear I am already late. Forgive me, but I must go. Kouga is inside. Go inside, turn right, then he is the sixth door on the left down that hallway." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you very much, Lord Manabe."

Manabe smiled over his shoulder. "Manabe is fine. Any friend, or love interest, of Kouga's is a friend of mine."

"But not a love interest," Kagome reminded humourously.

Manabe laughed, "Of course." He hurried off and Kagome turned toward the building. She opened the doors and stepped inside. Immediately, everything seemed to go dark. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did Kagome saw a large entrance hall. Tall windows let in enough light to brighten the room. A soft carpet covered the floor and there were large comfy chairs gathered around a fireplace. A stood in the middle of the circle of chairs, where men were gathered. Kagome timidly made her way to the right hallway when a shout stopped her in her tracks. All eyes turned to her and she could feel her face turning hot.

"Who are you looking for?" a young man with cropped black hair asked flirtatiously.

Kagome swallowed and answered strongly. "Lord Kouga. I know where he is, thank you." She turned to leave, but the men started toward her.

"We could lead you there, miss."

"Yeah," another agreed.

"I get to lead her," a third called out.

The black-haired man leaned close and Kagome could smell the alcohol on his hot breath. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "My room's right next to his. We could make a quick stop on the way."

Kagome made a sound of exasperation and stepped into the hallway. "No thank you."

Four of the men followed her while the rest watched in amusement. The same man grasped her wrist. "It'll be quick, my dear."

Kagome tried to wrench her arm free, but he was much stronger. "No thank you," she hissed.

The man chuckled and continued to follow her. Kagome tried harder to pull free, but his grip was tight. She counted the doors in her head. The men was murmuring amongst themselves about her. Their words brought a blush to her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. _Men can be so disgusting and unrefined._ She passed the fifth door and the man stopped. "We're here," he sang.

Kagome sighed and stepped toward the next door down. "Please let go," she requested stiffly.

The man gave her an impish grin and he pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear, "Come inside." His breath sent shivers down her spine and she fought to free herself. In a last desperate attempt, Kagome stamped her foot down on his and he released her in surprise. He yowled in pain while the other men laughed at him. Kagome took the opportunity to walk to Kouga's door. She felt the hand on her wrist again and, without turning around, said scathingly. "Get your filthy hands off me, you sorry excuse for a lord." She wriggled her arm free and knocked on the door in front of her. _Even Inuyasha is better than this!_ she fumed. As she was rubbing her wrist, the door swung open and Kagome exclaimed with as much cheer as she could muster, "Surprise!"

The man in the doorway paused and blinked. It took a moment for her presence to register in his mind. "Ka-Kagome?" he said sleepily in amazement.

Kagome smiled. "I've come to visit!"

Kouga's eyes widened. "Inuyasha let you come?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Of course not. But I'm not about to let a possessive, ungrateful hermit lord stop me seeing you."

Kouga grinned. "How could I have doubted you?" he said sarcastically. He swept her up into his arms and pulled her close, smelling her hair. "I missed you, Kagome."

She smiled into his neck. "Me too."

"She's yours?" the black-haired fool asked.

Kagome turned into Kouga's embrace and smirked. "Yes." She looked up at her boyfriend. "Kouga, this man was assaulting me on my way to your room. He kept grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me into his room."

Kouga let go of Kagome and stepped forward. "Is this true?"

The man shrugged. "I didn't know she was yours. She never said anything."

"That isn't true!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I know my Kagome, and I'm willing to believe her over you." He grabbed the front of the man's silk shirt and lifted him to face-level. "If you ever even look at my woman again, I swear you will live to regret you had ever seen her," he growled threateningly.

The man nodded, eyes wide in fear.

Kouga let his drop and scowled down at him. "Pathetic," he spat. He turned to Kagome and took her arm gently. "Let's go outside." They stepped over the man's kneeling form and the other men made space for them to walk through. He led Kagome out to the gardens where they had spent the last visit.

Kouga stopped at a large pear tree. The golden fruits hung heavily from the slender branches. It leaned over, almost protectively, a small bench made of quality mahogany wood. The tree cast a shadow across the two-person seat, shielding it from the blinding rays of the afternoon sun. Kouga waited for Kagome to sit down before seating himself beside her. He took her hand, enclosing it inside his significantly larger one and smiled softly. "Kagome. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Kouga." She scooted inches closer. She was content just to be next to him.

Kouga looked up into the tree's tangled arms. Specks of sunlight poked through and threw themselves languidly across skin and wood alike. "I wish…" he murmured and looked back into Kagome's eyes. "I wish I didn't have to be at university and you didn't have to help that Southern lord Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed, "I wish that a lot, too. But, I like helping Inuyasha. He's a good man and he treats me well…when we aren't arguing," she chuckled. "And it keeps me busy. Otherwise, I'd spend my whole life waiting at home for you to occasionally come visit."

Kouga laughed at that. "Were you really that pathetic, Kagome dear?"

Kagome grinned, "Unfortunately. It's all your fault."

Kouga leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm glad it's mine and not anyone else's."

"Don't be silly. Who else's would it be?"

Kouga's smile dropped. "Inuyasha. The man you live with." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off quickly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just so unorthodox to live with a man while both of you are unmarried and still be courting me at the same time."

Kagome rubbed Kouga's palm with her thumb. "Kouga, please. I love you; you know that. I know it's strange, but a demon lord is not exactly normal, either," she reminded him with a wry smile. "What else do you want me to do? We cannot be together much more than this anyway. Both you and I know this much, at least."

Kouga pulled her into a searing kiss. "I try not to worry, I really do. It's difficult sometimes."

Kagome kissed him back before pulling away. "It is an awkward situation, I know, but I assure you I think of no one but you."

Kouga smiled. "It is not you I doubt, Kagome." He looked away.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to meet her eyes. "Inuyasha can be trusted. I promise you that. If there is one thing I know, he can be trusted. I…I have not looked through his study yet, but I will when I get back. Ok? Will that put your mind at rest? If he does intend to keep me as a prisoner, then I will leave at once and return to you. Not my parents, but to you. Fair enough?"

Kouga nodded solemnly. "That does make me feel a bit better." He kissed her cheek platonically. "Kagome," he spoke up suddenly, "how long are you staying?"

Kagome shrugged delicately. "As long as you want. Though, I shouldn't stay longer than a week."

Kouga smiled. "Perfect. A week it is. Where should we have you stay?"

Kagome shook her head. "I have no idea. This your campus, is it not?"

"We have guest chambers for situations such as this. I'm sure I can convince the school to allow you to stay."

"Let's go ask now, shall we? Then I can settle down for a bit. It has been a long ride here."

"How long did it take you?" Kouga asked as they walked toward the office of the headmaster. He stopped at a spotless white door and knocked sharply.

"Five days," Kagome answered, somewhat tiredly.

Kouga smiled and took her hand as a voice ordered them to enter. He opened the door, held it open for Kagome, and followed her inside. "Sir," he began formally, "I have a visitor and I request that she be permitted to stay in the guest chambers for a week, please."

The administrator stared at Kagome for a moment. "You found her, Lord Kouga," he noticed. "Good for you." He nodded his head politely at Kagome. "How are you, my dear?"

Kagome curtsied slightly. "Well, thank you." She straightened and smiled gently. "And unharmed," she added happily.

"That is good to hear. I am happy for you, Lord Kouga. I believe the guest chambers are currently unoccupied. You are in luck. She will be here for a week, correct?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes, sir. One week."

The administrator smiled. "The chambers are yours, then. Be sure your guest does not interfere with your studies, Lord Kouga."

Kouga nodded emphatically. "Of course not! Thank you, sir!" He bowed.

Kagome looked at him and quickly curtsied as well. "I hope I will not prove to be too much of a burden."

The administrator chuckled. "Any…interest," at this word he winked, "of one of my students is certainly welcome at my university. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, sir," Kagome replied sincerely.

"It is my pleasure, Lady…?"

"Kagome," she answered hastily. "Lady Kagome Higurashi, sir."

The administrator smiled, "Ah, yes. I know of your father. You are always welcome here, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you very much." Finally, Kouga and Kagome left the office and headed toward the guest chamber. The carriage had already pulled up outside and servants were hauling Kagome's bags to her room. Kouga and Kagome stepped inside and watched as the final bag was set down on the floor. The servants left the couple alone, shutting the door. The chambers were beautiful, with a small sitting room. There was a grey stone fireplace and two pine green velvet comfy chairs facing the fireplace. They each had soft cushions stuffed with goose down. A large doorway with a mahogany door led to the bedroom. There was a king-size canopy bed and a bedside table on either side. There was also an oil lamp on each table and one on the bureau. A large mirror hung over the low bureau. The windows were long and let in lots of soft light. The thin translucent white curtains were drawn so a white light flooded the room uniformly. They matched the clean white blankets of the bed. The white sheets were of silk and the wall of incredibly soft pillows hiding the backboard of the bed were embroidered with lace. A door next to the bureau led to the bathing room, where there was a porcelain chamber pot and a sparkling white bath tub. At least fifteen different bath salts sat along the rim of the bath, waiting to be used.

"What now?" Kouga asked his woman.

She turned to Kouga with a suggestive smile and a blush. "A nap sounds lovely."

Kouga caught on. "I am quite fatigued myself, dear. I shall return to my room and sleep for a bit as well."

Kagome frowned, "But if you are that tired, surely it would be too much to make you walk all the way back to your chambers." She stressed the word 'all' and moved toward the bed. "Come, just this once, you may stay here due to the unusual circumstances. I could not, in good conscience, allow my host to travel so far while he is so exhausted."

Kouga grinned and swept her into his arms. He looked over his should to make sure the door was closed properly and carried his girlfriend to the bed. Kagome squealed in delight. He lay her down gently and climbed up next to her, pulling her into his arms again so her back was spooned against his front. He buried his nose into her hair and sighed contentedly. Kagome grasped his strong arms and they fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Well, wadja think? Took me foreeeeever to finally finish this, but when I did, I was on a roll! Whoo!

Personal Reviews:

Cold Kikyo – Thanks for reviewing! Aww thanks, you're so sweet! I hope it's still getting better with this chapter!

Lord of the Blades – heheh It's half 'My bad!' and half, 'Be patient!' Haha. I'll fix/put in the rivalry, I promise. For now, propriety is holding them back, but when they get to know each other, they'll go for each other's throats. I just had (as in while I'm writing this review) an idea! Haha the next chapter will be more different that I imagined it to be. –rubs hands together- I'll get stuff in there, just wait. Mwahahahaha!

Ryo-chan wolfgirl – I've already broken one heart already. I can't bear to do it again. Unfortunately, this is an InuKag story. I love KouKag, but I'm a diehard InuKag fan (which is why I wrote this story – to include both pairings). Thanks for reviewing!

TaintedDarkShemeeko – Don't worry about it. I'm glad I haven't messed up bigtime yet haha. Hope your life gets a bit less hectic soon ;) Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
